Path of Stars - Visions of Destruction (COMPLETE)
by Leaf the Peregrine Falcon
Summary: Pepper is a mere housecat, with a great destiny set out before her. When her owners abandon her in the face of a hurricane, she seeks to join the wildcats. However, what she doesn't know, is the hardships and injustice she shall face, to truly earn her role in her new clan.
1. Chapter 1

**Path of Stars: Visions of Destruction**

 **PROLOUGE:**

Rainfeather bent her head to lap at the starry water, reflecting all the stars of Silverpelt. It was ice cold to the touch, stretching out, she lay down beside the pool, preparing to see her ancestors, the warriors of StarClan.

The world blurred until all was black. Rainfeather calmly blinked open her eyes to survey the landscape stretched out before her. No starry warriors appeared. "StarClan!" Rainfeather wailed, "Why have you brought me here? What do you wish to show me?"

"Rainfeather!" a voice called. "Reedshine?" Rainfeather, spun around, recognizing her fellow medicine cat's voice. Reedshine pelted over the crest of the hill, "Has StarClan not appeared to you as well?" she asked, panting as she skidded to a halt.

"No," Rainfeather meowed, "I wonder if Ravenfall, Frosttail, and Thrushwing are having this dream as well," she meowed thoughtfully, referring to the other medicine cats.

"Hello?" an uncertain voice shouted through the mist, "StarClan where am I?" "Ravenfall!" Rainfeather meowed, "Over here!" A few moments later, a black tom cat emerged out of the gloom, his amber gaze sparking with apprehension. He sighed in relief, "Thank StarClan," he mewed, "What are our ancestors trying to say?"

"I am not sure," Rainfeather admitted, "But perhaps we should first find Frosttail and Thrushwing." "You don't need too," another voice broke in, a sturdy white tom and a brown tabby she-cat stepped out of the mist, "We're here. What is StarClan going to show us know?"

On cue, the mist began to swirl, blocking out everything. The world began to spin slightly, swaying side to side. Rainfeather's tail stood on an end as she watched, wide eyed.

An eerie voice bellowed, "History will repeat itself, when the world is dead and broken, pale and gray, a single green leaf will lead you out of your sorrow and despair, to where sky, water, wind, shadow, and thunder belong…"

Then all went black.

Rainfeather's eyes shot open, she was still beside the Moonpool. Self-consciously, she groomed her ruffled fur. The other medicine cats were stirring as well. Frosttail sat up, his fluffy white tail swishing back and forth, "Did you all see that?"

Reedshine nodded, "It was a prophecy, an omen." Ravenfall nodded, "The voice said, 'to where sky, water, shadow, and thunder belong.' It's talking about the five clans." "Yes, but what is the single green leaf the voice spoke of?" Thrushwing meowed, "This message was very vague."

Rainfeather agreed silently, how would they ever figure out StarClan's latest prophecy. _Whoever or whatever the "single green leaf" is, we're waiting for you…_

 **Chapter One:**

" _No! Stop!" a voice wailed. Pepper spun around to see a massive Twoleg machine bearing down upon a ginger she-cat and her three kits. "Mommy!" one kit screeched, "Help me!" A Twoleg scooped up the terrified kit and thrust it into the machine._

" _No! Wingkit!" the mother shouted with grief. Wingkit? Pepper's mind spun in confusion, who were these cats? The other two kits squealed in terror, "What did the Twoleg do to Wingkit?" one cried._

" _I don't know," the mother whimpered, "Move!" The she-cat bundled her remaining kits together and sprinted to an opening in the circle of machines. "Wait!" Pepper shouted, flying after them, her paws sending up the plowed dirt as she went, "Who are you? What's happening?"_

 _The cats did not reply. The ginger she-cat gathered her kits with a sweep of her tail, "Come on my sweets," she whispered hoarsely, "We'll be safe here. We can grieve for Wingkit later."_

" _Wingkit's not dead!" Pepper meowed, trying to comfort the grieving mother, "She's probably been taken to be a housecat!" The mother did not reply. "Um?" Pepper padded apprehensively towards the mother, "Hello?"_

 _The she-cat's eyes swept over Pepper, not ever meeting her eye. She can't see me, Pepper realized, shock flashing up her pelt like lightning striking a tree._

" _Robinwing! Robinwing, where are you?" a male voice shouted, "Robinwing!" The she-cat's eyes lit up like a newborn flame, "Stoneclaw! Stoneclaw I'm here!" she shouted hoarsely._

 _The sounds of cracking leaves under paws filled the musty air. "Robinwing!" the voice called, getting louder and louder._

 _Suddenly, a sturdy gray tom leapt out of the bushes, "Robinwing!" his voice cracked with joy and relief, "I'm so glad you're safe!" He pressed his flank against hers and twined their tails._

 _Robinwing broke away from Stoneclaw's embrace, "The Twolegs took Wingkit," she said hollowly. Stoneclaw's eyes widened in horror, "No… not my daughter… I'll never let them harm you or any of our remaining kits."_

 _A brown tabby tom broke away from the group of cats, "I'm so sorry," he whispered to Stoneclaw, "We have to get out of here. Emberstar's waiting at the island bridge."_

 _Stoneclaw shook himself, "You're right. Finchtail, Birchfeather," he meowed in a commanding tone, "Take Featherkit and Larchkit. I'm helping Robinwing." Two cats raced forward and grabbed the two kits gently by the scruffs and raced off into the undergrowth._

 _Stoneclaw nudged Robinwing gently to her paws, "Lean against me if you need to," he offered softly. Robinwing shook herself, "No, I'm not going to hold us up," she meowed determinedly._

 _Then the small tussle of cats raced off and disappeared into the undergrowth. Pepper braced herself to sprint after them when an earth-shaking roar swept her off her feet._

 _A Twoleg machine loomed over her, its mouth suddenly open, revealing long, sharp pointing fangs, dripping with black ooze. "When the monster makes its rampage against wind, water, shadow, thunder, and sky, follow the path of stars," it bellowed, blasting back Pepper's fur._

 _Scrambling back, Pepper slammed her paws hard on the forest floor and took off as fast as her legs would carry her._

Pepper sat up, winded. She wasn't in the forest, instead, curled up on her soft plushy bed. She gave a sigh of relief, it was just a dream, not a dream, a nightmare. Nothing more. But something told her it was important. _How can a dream be important to real life?_ Pepper told herself briskly.

Still, the machine's deep, roaring voice echoed in her head, " _…follow the path of stars."_ Pepper forcefully banished the dream as she bent her head to lap at the bowl of water set before her.

The pellets, as usual were tough, disgusting, and hard to swallow down, but she forced some down her throat. Then she stretched, grooming her ruffled dark gray fur. "You're awake," a playful voice meowed, "About time, you sleep like a pig."

Pepper spun around and bowled a spotted white, brown, and black she-cat to the ground, "Hey!" she protested gleefully, as she pinned her friend to the ground, "Ha! I win Aspen."

Aspen grumbled, shaking out her rumpled fur, though her eyes were bright, "I'll get you next time!" Pepper batted Aspen playfully on the ear with one sheathed paw, "Never!"

Suddenly there was a loud yowling noise that disrupted Pepper's grooming. "That came from the yard!" Aspen meowed urgently, "It sounded like a cat."

The two cats raced to the door and pushed through the cat flap. A young silver she-cat was caught in the netting Pepper's owners used to keep rabbits out of their garden. The cat cursed as Pepper approached cautiously, "Back off kittypet!" she snarled, wiggling herself strongly, "I can handle this stupid Twoleg trap."

"Stop," Pepper told the silver she-cat firmly, "You're just getting yourself stuck in more, let me help." The cat's burning blue eyes softened, but just slightly, "Fine," she spat reluctantly, "But don't expect me to owe you any favors!"

"Tell me your name," Pepper meowed, "I've never seen you before." "I'm Silverpaw of ThunderClan," the she-cat meowed proudly, "And you?" "Pepper," Pepper meowed, she flicked her tail at Aspen, "And this is Aspen."

"Kittypet names," Silverpaw snorted in disgust. "Well your name isn't much better," Aspen mewed impulsively. Pepper gave her friend a hard nudge, "I'm sorry," Pepper meowed quickly to Silverpaw.

"What's ThunderClan anyway?" Pepper mewed curiously. Silverpaw flinched, "You don't know what ThunderClan is? Only the strongest, best clan in the entire forest!"

"Forest?" Aspen butted in, "You're one of those wildcats Titan talked about! I thought he was just meowing nonsense." "Who's Titan?" Silverpaw asked warily. "He's a tabby, black, with blue eyes," Aspen meowed, her tail curling up.

Silverpaw's eyes sparked with recognition, "I know that fat cat! Stoneclaw and I drove him off our territory a little while ago," he mouth curled up with amusement, "It was fun." Aspen's tail lashed in outrage, "That's not nice! Titan's just curious!"

"Curious?" Silverpaw snarled, "He was an invader, and invaders get what they get!" "Stop!" Pepper meowed loudly, "Can you two say anything without arguing?" "No," Silverpaw growled.

"Why are you here anyway?" Pepper mewed, changing the subject, but this just made Silverpaw more agitated. "The Twolegs are destroying our forest," Silverpaw growled, showing her sharp teeth, "They've destroyed the area where we gather catmint, Birchfeather's got greencough and she won't make it much longer if we don't get catmint. These Twolegs had catmint, so I tried to get it and got stuck."

Silverpaw clawed at the metal mesh, "Now get me out of here!" "Don't you need the catmint?" Pepper meowed. Silverpaw rolled her eyes, "Yes, but I can't get it _because I'm stuck_!" Pepper purred in amusement, "I'll get the catmint, Aspen, get her free."

Aspen grumbled as she slowly began to work Silverpaw out of the fence. Pepper sprang up onto the garden fence with one bound and stuck out her tail to balance herself on the narrow pathway.

Then she wiggled her haunches and sprang, landing directly in the patch of catmint. Aspen was still struggling to remove Silverpaw. Pepper pressed her paws hard against Silverpaw's rump and pushed with all her might. With a tearing noise, Silverpaw slipped out of the mesh, leaving large clumps of silver fur behind.

Pepper stared at the torn fur in surprise. Silverpaw shook herself out, "Well don't just stand there!" she meowed, "Get the catmint!"

Pepper nodded quickly, tearing out large clumps of the herb and tossing them over the fence, "Good enough?" she mewed, tossing the last bit of catmint over the metal guard. Silverpaw carefully grasped the precious herbs with her teeth, "Yeah," she meowed, her voice muffled by the catmint.

"Thanks," she mewed curtly before vanishing over the fence. Aspen showed her teeth, "Arrogant wildcat," she meowed with distaste. "It seems cool," Pepper meowed wistfully staring at the nearby forest. Aspen cocked her head to one side, "What seems cool?" "Living out there," Pepper breathed, "Surviving, having a purpose, not just to amuse out Twolegs."

Aspen thought for a moment, "Yeah," she concluded, "Now that I think about it."

"Goodnight Aspen," Pepper meowed drowsily at the end of the day as she circled her soft bed before settling down. Aspen yawned, "See you in the morning."

Pepper curled up comfortably, letting her tail rest over her nose and drifting off into comfortable blackness.

 _Where am I? Pepper spun around, all around was a forest of tree stumps. The air tasted like a mingled mixture of dust and blood. A shrill wail pierced the icy silence, "Mommy? Robinwing, Featherkit, Larchkit? Some cat help me!" Robinwing? Pepper's head spun. I remember her! And Featherkit and Larchkit!_

" _I'm coming!" Pepper shouted, "Where are you?" "Robinwing! Robinwing!" the voice squealed. Flicking her ears, Pepper pelted toward where the sound had generated. A small gray kit was huddled in between the roots of a tree stump._

" _Don't worry," Pepper meowed, "We'll find Robinwing." Suddenly, the kit's eyes glowed pure red. Surprised, Pepper stumbled backwards, "Wha…?"_

" _Follow the path of stars!" the kit bellowed in a deep voice before glowing a brilliant red, "Before it's too late." There was a powerful shock wave as the kit disappeared._

Pepper's eyes shot open. _Not another weird dream!_ Pepper blinked a couple of times, she wasn't in her usual waking spot, and instead, she was in a cage, in a crude wooden area, Aspen beside her.

An unusual amount of food was poured into her bowl. _Where am I?_ Pounding rain could be heard from outside, along with howling winds. _It's a thunderstorm, but why am I here?_

"Aspen," Pepper hissed, shaking her friend, "Aspen wake up!" The she-cat grumbled, opening one amber eye, "Seriously Pepper? Let me sleep." "No! We've been moved!" Pepper meowed loudly. Aspen's eyes opened, "Where the heck are we?" she mewed, sitting up.

Suddenly a large snap could be heard, like one of a falling tree. _A tree's falling!_ "Aspen move!" Pepper yowled, slamming the cage sideways just as the trunk of a tree crashed down from the roof, landing right where the cage was a moment ago.

Aspen's amber eyes were stretched wide, "A tree?" "We've got to get out of here, this isn't normal weather," Pepper meowed urgently, "Help me pick the lock!"

"How do you know?" Aspen asked warily, "It's just a fallen tree." "One that almost killed us!" Pepper snapped, "Our Twolegs aren't here either." "How would you know?" Aspen demanded. "Or else they would be thundering up here! How do they not notice a tree falling into their home? They've left us!" Pepper snarled.

She unsheathed her claws and began clawing at the lock desperately. Another snap, "Incoming!" Aspen screamed, as she and Pepper rolled the cage forward. A tree slammed into the roof and came crashing through, its branches narrowly missing the two cats.

"I take it back!" Aspen yowled, joining Pepper's attempt to pick the lock. "There!" Pepper gasped as she claws caught something, there was a sharp click as the door swung open.

"Come on!" Pepper meowed, shoving her way quickly through the cage. "Where from now?" Aspen cried shrilly, "We're trapped!"

 _Mouse dung!_ Pepper scanned the surrounding before her eyes lit on the hole in the roof the tree had made. "There!" she yowled, springing up and catching the top with her claws.

Flexing her muscles, she pulled herself up and balanced, wobbling slightly. Her breath caught in her throat… _Oh my…_ "What's wrong?" Aspen meowed as she muscled her way up, "Ohhh…."

"We're on the roof!" Aspen wailed, "In the middle of… of a killer storm!" All around them the wind howled, blowing with such force that Pepper had to dig in her claws to stay straight, "We've got to climb down, before the wind blows us down itself."

Aspen's eyes screwed up in fear, "I'm scared Pepper," she meowed simply. "It'll be okay," Pepper meowed, unsure if she was just reassuring herself, "We'll get through this, together."

Ears flat against her head, Pepper stalked forward, pressing so low that her belly fur brushed the hard roof tile. The wind howled, threatening at any time to sweep Pepper off her paws. Digging her claws deeper into the surface, Pepper made her way to the edge step by step.

A strong gust of wind buffeted Pepper's fur, sending her skidding backwards, she stopped herself with a painful wrench of her claws. "Are you okay?" Aspen's panicked mew could barely be heard above the roaring wind. "Fine," Pepper meowed through gritted teeth, "Just wrenched a claw."

Ignoring the stabbing pain shooting up her leg, Pepper edged up to the cliff. Cautiously, she dangled her back legs over the edge, grasping the ledge with her front paws. Screwing up her eyes to stop them from watering, Pepper's eyes lit onto a ledge sticking out from the wall. It was risky, as the landing would be on a narrow strip of wood and it didn't look very stable.

With no other choice, Pepper bunched up her dangling legs over the wall, pushed off and soared through the air. With a little wobble, Pepper landed, balancing precariously on the narrow ledge. It was creaking under her weight, she had to move fast.

"Aspen hurry!" Pepper shouted over the wind, "This ledge won't hold up for you much longer!"

Aspen peered fearfully over the edge, "What if I miss it?" "Then you'll land in the bushes!" Pepper yowled, "Just go!"

Pepper sprang down to the floor, landing much more gracefully than she had expected. Aspen hesitated, then leapt, just as the loose wood was swept away by the powerful gusts. Aspen yowled out in fear, trying to cling to the wall as she fell, her eyes wild.

"Aspen!" Pepper screamed, watching helplessly. With a thud, Aspen fell straight into the bushes, the leaves and branches collapsed under her weight and Aspen was swallowed by the waving brambles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, one quick note before we jump into the story. I, as an author, don't like to write stories that have no support. So, it would be a great help if you reviewed the story (saying to continue the story) and favorited and followed it. Because, I just don't see the point of continuing a story with no support.**

* * *

 **ThunderClan:**

Leader: Acornstar – thickset brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Snowpetal – beautiful pure white she-cat with blue eyes, apprentice: Leafpaw

Medicine Cat: Rainfeather – pale gray tabby with blue eyes

Warriors:

Stoneclaw: gray tom, apprentice: Silverpaw

Ferntail: pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Robinwing – ginger she-cat with white paws

Lakeshine – dark tabby she-cat with bright green eyes, apprentice: Dovepaw

Ivywhisker – black she-cat with flecks of silver

Marshtail – dark brown tom with white ears

Raventail – thin black tom with soft blue eyes

Brackenwish – orange, white, and black tabby

Mouseclaw – small light brown tabby tom

Mossstripe – golden she-cat

Vinepool – black tom with blue eyes

Emberheart – flame-colored tom with blue eyes

Tawnyfur – orange and white tabby

Thistlepelt – gray and white tom with yellow eyes

Foxclaw – ginger tom with white tipped tail, paws, and ears

Waspfrond – dark and pale gray tom

Pebblefur – gray tom

Icefur – white she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Dewthorn – dark gray tabby tom with white tipped paws and tail and warm blue eyes

Deersong – brown she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Silverpaw - slender silver she-cat with blue eyes

Leafpaw - dark gray tabby with leaf green eyes

Dovepaw - pale gray tabby with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Pinetail – brown tabby she-cat, mother to Drizzlekit and Petalkit (mother of Mouseclaw's kits)

Heatherpelt – brownish-yellow tabby, mother to Whitekit (mother to Wasp frond's kits)

 **Elders:**

Haretail – pale brown tom

* * *

"Aspen!" Pepper yowled in horror, rushing to the thrashing braches. For a horrible moment, it was silent except for the whistling of the wind. Then her friend's spotted head emerged from the bush, spluttering and gasping.

"Oh gosh!" Pepper exclaimed in relief, "I'm so glad you're okay!" Aspen grumbled, stepping out of the thicket, "My fur's not," she complained, shaking out her burr covered fur. Pepper let out a shaky purr of affection, "Do you need to rest?"

Aspen swept her eyes across the surrounding area. Her gaze sharpened onto a couple tall pines. "No," she decided, "I'm fine, and those trees look like they'll fall at any second." Pepper nodded, "Good choice," she swished her tail, "I wonder how Silverpaw's doing."

Aspen curled her lip, "You're worried about her?" She snorted, "The ungrateful furball."

"She said she was in a clan," Pepper mewed, ignoring Aspen's scornful comments, "I hope no cat's been killed in this terrible storm." "There probably have been," Aspen meowed, "Just think about it. Silverpaw's clan lives in the woods, where there are a lot more trees. It's even more dangerous, as the trees could fall and crush a cat!"

Pepper nodded, "I hope nothing like that has happened." "Me too," Aspen added, padding away, "Come on, are you going to stand there all day?"

Pepper jumped slightly, "No! No, of course not!" She stammered before following Aspen.

The two cats padded along the desolate paths in silence. Pepper's lip trembled. _Have our housefolk abandoned us? Will they ever come back?_ She pushed the thoughts out of her mind.

 _Aspen was right,_ she thought grimly, walking past a fallen pine tree, _These trees could kill a cat._ "Where are we going to go now?" Aspen asked.

Pepper shrugged, "I really don't know." Panic lit in Aspen's eyes, "We can't spend the rest of our lives as _loners_!" she shuddered, "My mother told me that being a loner is the worst thing that could happen to any cat!"

"We won't," Pepper promised, "We'll find a place where we belong." Aspen didn't look convinced.

"Maybe we should go back," Aspen meowed, halting, "Maybe our housefolk will come back. What if they just left on a trip?" she suggested enthusiastically. "No," Pepper meowed, surprising herself at the firmness in her voice, "We've left that life behind us, and it has left us too, we must move on."

Aspen sighed, "I knew you'd say that. What do you suggest then?" Pepper was quiet for a little while, then she spoke, "I know you're gonna think I'm crazy," she began, "But I want to join Silverpaw's clan."

Aspen's jaw dropped, "You're kidding." "No I'm not," Pepper insisted, "I'm serious about this." "Then you're a fox-brain," Aspen retorted, "Wildcats are _dangerous_ Pepper, didn't your mother ever tell you? They eat mice and crunch on cat bones!"

"Those are just fake stories mother cats tell to keep their kits away from the forest!" Pepper replied indignantly. "Well, they're right to do so!" Aspen growled.

"Please Aspen," Pepper meowed pitifully, changing tactics, "There's no other place for us. If they reject us, we'll leave and never return, can't we give it a try?"

Aspen huffed, twitching her dappled tail, "I'm sorry Pepper, but you're on your own for this. I'm not going."

Pepper's eyes widened pleadingly, "Aspen…" "No Pepper," Aspen meowed, her voice hardening, "Don't even try me with that. I'm sorry, but I just… can't go out into the wild."

Pepper's head drooped, "If that's what you want," she mewed miserably, "Then this is where we split." Aspen nodded solemnly, "I'll miss you Pepper."

Pepper blinked back tears, "You were great friend to me." The two cats embraced each other tenderly, for the last time, licking each other's sodden pelt and twining tails.

Finally, Aspen broke away, "Good luck Pepper," she meowed, padding away, then she looked over her shoulder, "If you're rejected you can always rejoin me."

Pepper nodded, and started the opposite direction, "Thank you Aspen," she meowed, even though she didn't plan on coming back. _I'll make sure they_ won't _reject me. I'll work harder than any of them! Goodbye Aspen, I'll miss you._

The winds had picked up again, along with the freezing downpour of rain. The wind buffeted Pepper's fur and the rain stung at her eyes. _Oh I wish I had Aspen with me right now!_ Pepper walked until her pads ached. When she twisted them to lick at them, they were red and swollen. She whimpered, what if Aspen was right, would the wildcats attack her, _kill_ her?

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind and gave her pad one last lick. _Toughen up,_ she told herself sternly, _wildcats won't take whiners._

She muscled her way through the strong gales until she reached the edge of the forest Silverpaw had bounded into last she saw her. A gasp caught in her throat. The forest looked worse than she thought it would.

"Pepper?" a voice meowed. Pepper spun around, for a hopeful moment, she thought it might have been Aspen. Instead, a slim pale gray she-cat crept out of the shadows. Pepper's voice caught in her throat, "Melinda!" she purred.

Melinda was her litter-sister. They had just been separated, given to different Twolegs a few moons before. Melinda purred furiously, "Pepper!" She raced up to Pepper and brushed her fur against Pepper's, "I missed you so much!"

"I did too!" Pepper meowed, then she broke away, "What are you doing here anyway?" "I don't know," Melinda admitted, "My housefolk disappeared and had me locked in a cage. I got… scared, and I broke out of the cage. Then I realized what was happening, it was a Storm Wind."

"Storm Wind?" Pepper repeated, "But, that's just a story mother told us." Melinda shook her gray head, "It's not just a legend Pepper. I just… I just _know_. Mother told us that the Storm Winds would rip trees from their roots, flood Twolegplaces, and send the Twolegs away. That's exactly what happened."

Pepper nodded reluctantly, Melinda had a point. "What are you doing here?" Melinda asked curiously. Pepper ran one paw over the other awkwardly, "I, er, I want to join the wildcat clan, actually."

Melinda's eyes widened, "Are you serious? _That_ wildcat clan." "Yeah, I know, I'm insane, stupid, crazy," Pepper mumbled, "Just say it already." "No!" Melinda meowed quickly, "No, actually, I was planning on joining a clan too, as there's nowhere else to go."

"Really?" Pepper's ears pricked in delight, "Then we can go together!" Melinda purred, "Then let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ouch!" Melinda cried, jumping. Pepper looked over her shoulder, "What's wrong?" "Stepped on a thorn," Melinda growled through gritted teeth, "I'll be fine, can you pull it out for me?"

Pepper nodded and bent down to examine Melinda's lifted paw. A cruel-looking curved thorn was embedded deeply into Melinda's pad. She fastened her teeth on the thorn and yanked hard. Melinda winced in pain but did not cry out.

Pepper spat the thorn out, and it fell to the forest floor, covered in Melinda's blood. "Will your pad be okay?" Pepper asked. Melinda nodded bravely, "It's just a little blood." Pepper wasn't convinced, she reached into a tree hollow and pulled out a large cobweb, "Here," she offered.

Melinda wrinkled her nose, "How's that supposed to help me?" "Press it onto the wound," Pepper instructed, remembering what Aspen had told her many moons before, "It'll stick by itself. I think it stops the bleeding."

Melinda accepted the cobweb apprehensively and stuck it onto her pad, "It's a little better," she gasped out, putting weight onto the paw, "Let's keep going."

Pepper padded onward, looking carefully where she placed each paw. Suddenly a strange scent wafted up her nose, she halted, ears pricked. "What's wrong?" Melinda meowed from behind her.

"Hush," Pepper growled softly, "I smell something." That quieted Melinda down. Suddenly, a shape hurtled out of the undergrowth and knocked Pepper astray. She gasped out and scrambled to her paws. A dark tom lashed out with one paw, Pepper ducked it and yowled in fear.

Melinda flailed her paw desperately, smacking one tabby in the face. He growled furiously, blood dripping from where Melinda had scratched him.

Pepper dodged the tom's blows and darted in to deliver a few quick slashes of her own before he could retaliate. She was surprised to feel happy, elated. _This is easy!_

Her body twisted as she dodged a blow in midair and landed hard on her opponent. He writhed under her, but she slammed a paw down, immobilizing him.

"I… yield," the tom choked. Pepper stepped off the tom's body. "Get off our territory," he growled weakly. "Your territory?" Pepper repeated. _Oh no… this must be Silverpaw's clanmate! And I've injured him!_

"Stop! Stop!" Pepper yowled and Melinda froze, along with the two other strange cats, "We're sorry for trespassing on your territory," she mewed submissively, "I'm Pepper, and this is Melinda. We would… like to join your clan."

A she-cat snarled, "You're kittypets!" She snorted in disgust, "They aren't worth fighting." An unexpected surge of rage drove Pepper and she slammed in she-cat to the ground. The stink of fear rose into the air.

"If we aren't worth fighting…" Pepper snarled menacingly into the she-cat's face, "Then why can't you even beat us?" The other two cats reared up defensively, "We—" one began, but he broke off.

Melinda butted in, "Please don't fight again," she whimpered, "We just want to join. The Storm Wind destroyed our homes, we can't survive without you."

Something sparked in one of the young tom's eyes, "I'm sure we can arrange it." "Flameclaw—" the she-cat began uncertainly. "Come on," the cat known as Flameclaw pleaded, glancing at Melinda, "We've lost a lot of cats, Stoneclaw."

The dark gray tom nodded gruffly, "Fine," he growled, "But if our fur gets torn off because of this, I blame you."

Pepper blinked, "Stoneclaw?" The name was oddly familiar, but she couldn't put a paw to it. "Yes?" Stoneclaw meowed harshly. "No," Pepper stammered, "Never mind."

"At least take off their collars," the she-cat suggested, her tail twitching. Stoneclaw's eyes gleamed, "Great idea, Robinwing!" _Robinwing… I've definitely heard that from somewhere…_

Then she realized every cat was staring at her expectantly, "What?" she mewed. Stoneclaw rolled his eyes, "Your collar." "What about it?" Pepper mumbled, feeling foolish. "Take it off!" Stoneclaw hissed, "Then bury it."

"Oh," Pepper's throat shriveled. Melinda was already tugging furiously at her leather collar, with a snap, it broke and she flung it to the soil. Then she kicked dirt over it, no regret in her eyes.

Pepper yanked at her collar, surprised at how tough it actually was. With a sharp tearing noise, it broke cleanly in half. More daintily then Melinda had, she carried it into some heavy undergrowth and kicked dirt over it so it could not be seen.

 _This isn't just getting rid of my collar, it's saying goodbye to my old life. If my Twolegs come back, they'll never find me now. I'm also saying goodbye to Aspen, I'll probably never see her again, I hope her life is blessed and full._

"Hey!" Flameclaw's voice wrenched her out of her sorrows, "We don't have all day, our clan is waiting for us." "Sorry," Pepper shook herself and padded away from her broken collar. She didn't look back.

The cats trekked in silence, Stoneclaw stealing suspicious glances at Melinda and Pepper. Flameclaw sidled closer to Melinda, tail twitching nervously. Melinda gave him surprised glance but did not say anything.

 _He just wants to keep an extra eye on her, without being as rude as Stoneclaw,_ Pepper realized, _what a smart tom!_

"Stop here," Stoneclaw ordered, halting at a small entranceway, lined with rows and rows of thorns. Melinda tensed beside Pepper. _She's scared._ Pepper could smell the fear-scent rising off Melinda's pelt like a piece of rotting Twoleg food.

A pure white she-cat ducked through the tunnel from the other side. Her jaws opened to say a greeting when her eyes widened. "Stoneclaw, Robinwing, Flameclaw, what is this?"

Stoneclaw dipped his head respectfully, "Snowpetal, these cats are…" "Pepper and Melinda," Pepper growled, furious that he didn't have the decency to remember their names. "Yes," Stoneclaw brushed forward, "They would like to join ThunderClan."

Snowpetal's blue eyes gleamed in surprise, "Ah, kittypets?" Pepper nodded. "I'm afraid we don't accept your kind," Snowpetal meowed apologetically, "Kittypets are too soft to live the harsh life of a warrior. I would never inflict that suffering you cannot handle upon you."

"What?" Pepper blurted incredulously, "You mean we came all this way for nothing?" "Hush!" Robinwing hissed, "Don't speak to our deputy that way!" "Sorry," Pepper mumbled, lowering her head submissively.

"Good," Snowpetal meowed, "At least she has some sense." "Snowpetal," Stoneclaw added gruffly, "Shall we take this matter to Acornstar?" "Yes, of course, come along Pepper and Melinda," Snowpetal meowed softly.

Pepper legs felt like lead as she ducked through the tunnel behind Melinda. Thorns snagged at her gray pelt and poked at her exposed skin.

"Don't draw extra attention to yourself," Snowpetal ordered from up front, "Act natural." _Natural? What's that supposed to mean?_

Pepper gasped once she was out of the tunnel. A massive clearing stood, surrounded and protected by towering, smooth stone slabs. Too smooth to have been natural, these stones were obviously the work of Twolegs, long gone now, as the cats were willing to set their camp within its confines.

Snowpetal led the way, cutting across the clearing confidently. Pepper held her head level as she padded uncertainly behind Melinda, who was trembling visibly.

Cats were splayed out comfortably in the evening sun, sharing tongues. A couple of young cats were play fighting near an old tree stump. They gave Pepper curious looks and stopped what they were doing.

As Pepper walked past, head turned and hushed whispers began to spread.

Snowpetal ignored the whispering and continued on, she padded up a rocky path that spiraled upwards, to a den made in a gorse bush.

"Acornstar," Snowpetal meowed, not entering. "Come in," a deep voice meowed. "Show respect," Snowpetal hissed quietly to Melinda and Pepper.

Snowpetal nodded at them to enter and stepped back. Nervously, Pepper gave Melinda a small shove to get her moving. Melinda jumped slightly then padded in.

"What's this?" Acornstar murmured once Pepper shuffled into the den. Acornstar was an old thickset brown tom cat with piercing amber eyes.

"They are interested in joining ThunderClan," Snowpetal explained quietly, ducking into the den.

"Ah," Acornstar's eyes twinkled, "Kittypets?" "Yes, sir," Pepper mumbled. "Don't call me that," Acornstar grunted in amusement, "Acornstar is fine."

"Of course… Acornstar," Pepper meowed, feeling foolish. "This decision is not an easy one," Acornstar rumbled, "I will have to talk it over with my deputy," he nodded at Snowpetal, "And medicine cat, Rainfeather."

"Okay," Pepper consoled, "How long will that take?" Melinda tensed beside her.

"Only StarClan knows," Acornstar turned his wise blue eyes to Pepper's green ones. Pepper flinched and looked away. "What's StarClan?" Melinda asked bluntly. Acornstar chuckled, "Inquisitive little one," he meowed pleasantly, "Snowpetal, these young cats will sleep in the apprentice's den tonight, until we reach our final decision. They shall be treated as guests with prey and warm dens."

"Yes Acornstar," Snowpetal dipped her head, "Shall I make an announcement to the clan?" "No," Acornstar meowed, heaving himself to his paws, "I shall."

Snowpetal pulled back respectfully to allow Acornstar to pass.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Acornstar yowled, perched at the edge of the ledge. Cats milled out of dens quickly, though most were already beneath the rock as if they knew it was coming.

Snowpetal gestured for Pepper and Melinda to follow as she padded out more slowly.

"If you don't know," Acornstar continued, "Two kittypets are seeking to live among the clan." Outbursts shot through the clan.

"We can't live with _kittypets_!" one mottled brown tom shouted, "They're too soft!" Pepper bristled defensively, but Melinda placed one tail on Pepper's shoulder to calm her.

"Marshtail is right!" one ginger she-cat shouted, "Kittypets don't belong in a clan!" "Are you forgetting the legend of Firestar?" one spotted she-cat demanded, "He was a kittypet, and he turned out to be one to the best cats of the forest."

"Firestar was an exception!" Marshtail retorted. "And you're saying Pepper and Melinda aren't?" Silverpaw barged in.

"Quiet!" Acornstar howled, "All of you! You're acting like spoiled kits!" His cats shrank back in fear, clearly not used to seeing their usually calm leader furious.

Acornstar took a few deep breaths, "Snowpetal, Rainfeather, and I will talk in my den. No cat is to disturb us. You will treat Pepper and Melinda as guests. I will make my decision at sundown, go!"

The cats immediately pulled into small groups chatting urgently among themselves.

Pepper and Melinda made their way uncertainly down the Highrock. Silverpaw, and a group of young cats darted up to them eagerly, "Hi Pepper!" Silverpaw mewed, "I didn't think I would see you again! I owe you for the catmint, it saved so many cats from greencough!"

"Um, hi," Pepper replied. "This is Deerpaw, Icepaw, and Dewpaw," Silverpaw continued, nodding at each cat as she named them.

"Hello," Pepper meowed awkwardly, "Nice to meet everybody." Melinda nodded stiffly. "I can't believe you came!" Silverpaw bounced earnestly, "I can't wait to tell you about clan life! You know what, I'll tell you right now! So StarClan is…"

"And that's pretty much it!" Silverpaw finished with a flourish, "Look! The sun's almost down, Acornstar must almost be done talking!"

Pepper's head spun. _StarClan, Gatherings, Moonpool… wha…?_

Almost if on cue, Acornstar stepped out of his den, Snowpetal and Rainfeather behind him. Snowpetal and Rainfeather exchanged a grim look, before facing their clan.

Snowpetal's eyes found Pepper's and she offered a weak smile. Pepper brushed up close to Melinda, "Don't worry," she whispered quietly, "Even if they make us leave, they make us leave together.

Melinda nodded quickly, eyes shining with gratitude, "Thank you Pepper!"

Acornstar gave Pepper an unreadable look before opening his jaws to speak, "Cats of ThunderClan, I have made my decision, Pepper and Melinda will…"


	4. Chapter 4

"I have made my final decision," Acornstar announced, "Pepper and Melinda will stay in ThunderClan. They are young cats, and shall make fine additions to the clan!"

The clan's reaction was very diverse. Most called their approval, but some turned their backs, including Marshtail and the ginger she-cat.

If Acornstar noticed the rudeness displayed, he did not show it, "They shall train as apprentices," he continued, "But first, they must go through their naming ceremony."

The cats around began to murmur in excitement. _They all want an apprentice,_ Pepper realized, _it would be a great opportunity._

"Melinda, step forward," Acornstar meowed. Pepper gave Melinda a small nudge of encouragement, "Go on," she whispered so only Melinda could hear. Melinda gave her a long look with soft blue eyes, before nodding.

"Melinda, are you willing to give up the soft life of a kittypet and join as an apprentice of ThunderClan?" Acornstar meowed steadily. Melinda nodded swiftly, no regret in her eyes.

Acornstar nodded, pleased, "And of course, you must receive your apprentice name. Until you receive your warrior name, you shall now be known as… Dovepaw," Acornstar continued, his gaze warm, "Welcome to ThunderClan."

Melinda, now Dovepaw looked overwhelmed, but happy, as her new clanmates milled around her, mewing encouragement and welcome.

"Welcome to ThunderClan, Dovepaw!" Flameclaw mewed, licking her ear in a friendly way. Pepper stood alone in silence, pride and joy spurring in her heart.

"Wait, wait!" Marshtail called, he was among the few warriors that did not welcome Dovepaw. Pepper's chest tightened in a controlled rage. _What does he want?_

"The ceremony isn't done yet!" Marshtail continued, "Who's going to be the kitt—Dovepaw's mentor?" Pepper curled her lip. _He just wants her as an apprentice! I know a power-hungry cat when I see one, he obviously wants to be deputy, and he needs an apprentice to be deputy!_

"Ah," Acornstar acknowledged, "The ceremony _isn't_ over Marshtail, I never said it was." Marshtail grunted and sat back on his haunches, looking at Dovepaw greedily. _I won't let you mentor my sister you piece of dung!_

"Dovepaw!" Acornstar continued, frowning at Marshtail's expression, "Your mentor shall be…" He swept his gaze over his clanmates. All the warriors drew themselves to full height, trying to appear strong and capable.

"Cloudshine," Acornstar decided finally, his gaze resting on a white she-cat with amber eyes. Cloudshine's eyes widened in surprise and delight as she stepped forward. Dovepaw looked up at her new mentor with wide blue eyes.

"Cloudshine **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Lakeheart," Acornstar nodded at an old gray she-cat, "And you have shown yourself to be courageous and skilled. You will be the mentor of Dovepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to this apprentice," Acornstar meowed.

Cloudshine's eyes glowed as she dipped her head, "Of course!" she purred, beaming.

Cloudshine angled her head down to Dovepaw and extended it out slightly. Dovepaw craned her head upwards and stretched her neck to touch Cloudshine's nose.

The clan whooped, but Marshtail's face was twisted into one of deepest hatred and the ginger she-cat from earlier looked away.

"Now, we're not done yet!" Acornstar mewed, raising his voice to quiet down the clan. The assembled cats quickly hushed into a quiet murmur.

"Pepper, step forward," Acornstar beckoned with his tail. Marshtail leaned forward attentively as Pepper made her way up to Highrock."

"Pepper, do you chose to leave behind the life of a kittypet and join as an apprentice of ThunderClan?" Acornstar prompted. "I do," Pepper meowed, keeping her voice even as she could. _Now I have to say goodbye to the name I've known since birth, goodbye Aspen, I'll miss you forever._

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I grant you your name, Leafpaw," Acornstar announced. Beside him, Rainfeather's misty eyes widened in shock, and Leafpaw could pratically see the thoughts whirling in her mind.

"Leafpaw…" Acornstar muttered, so quietly that Leafpaw had to prick her ears to hear him more clearly, "Your mentor will be…"

Marshtail's eyes glowed with hope and ambition. _Especially ambition._

"Snowpetal," Acornstar meowed at last, nodding at his deputy as if they had planned this. A murmur of outrage and shock blasted from the clan.

 _I'm being trained by the deputy?_ Leafpaw's mind spun. _That's… not supposed to happen!_

"Snowpetal **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Lightningpelt, and you have shown yourself to be intelligent and skilled. You will be the mentor of Leafpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to this young apprentice," Acornstar mewed solemnly.

Snowpetal dipped her head, "Guarenteed Acornstar," Snowpetal promised. Acornstar acknowledged her with a nod of approval.

Nervously, Leafpaw reached up and touched noses with the ThunderClan deputy. Snowpetal's blue eyes were kind, "You'll do great," she whispered so only Leafpaw could hear,

Leafpaw nodded weakly, unable to speak. The clan cheered in approval as Leafpaw wound her way back down to where the clan was gathered. "Leafpaw! Dovepaw! Leafpaw! Dovepaw!" the clan yowled to the star speckled sky.

Silverpaw rushed over to Leafpaw, "Wow! I can't believe you got _Snowpetal_ as your mentor! Acornstar must really think you're something special!" Silverpaw cried, but there was no envy in Silverpaw's voice, only joy, "I can't wait to show you everything! It's so cool! You're gonna sleep in the apprentice den with me! It'll be so much fun!"

Stoneclaw nudged Silverpaw away affectionately, "Give Leafpaw some space, she's adjusting," he nodded to Leafpaw in a friendly way, "Welcome to the clan, Leafpaw," he meowed, "Acornstar must think you're really something. But Snowpetal's a great mentor!"

"Thank you Stoneclaw," Leafpaw mewed gratefully, happy that one of the least accepting cats had welcomed her.

Leafpaw eyed Marshtail warily, and he glared at her back. For a moment, Leafpaw was unsure what to do, then it was clear.

She lifted her chin defiantly and met Marshtail's scorching eyes evenly as she could. After a few heartbeats, Marshtail broke the stare and looked to the ground.

Blunt satisfaction raked through Leafpaw's body. _Good, I've given him something to worry about._

Dovepaw's scent wreathed over Leafpaw as she brushed Leafpaw's pelt, "I'm glad they accepted us," Dovepaw meowed determinedly, "They're all really friendly, except Marshtail, of course, and his friend, Brackenwish, the ginger she-cat. But they'll appreciate us soon. We'll prove to them we were worth keeping."


	5. Chapter 5

"Leafpaw!" a voice shouted, "Wake up!" Leafpaw's eyes fluttered open groggily, "What? Where…?"

Her eyes adjusted to the light and she found herself staring at Dovepaw's muzzle. "Whoa!" she yelped, sitting up so fast she smacked her head against Dovepaw's chin.

"Ouch!" Dovepaw cried, springing back and rubbing her chin with one paw, "You've got a hard head."

"Sorry," Leafpaw meowed quickly, "I guess I'm not used to waking up here." "Yeah, me too," Dovepaw admitted, "Come on, Snowpetal told me to get you."

"Oh!" Leafpaw leapt to her paws, all sense of drowsiness seeping away. _I'm in ThunderClan!_

"Slept well?" Snowpetal meowed gently once Leafpaw padded up to her side. "Yes, thank you." Leafpaw meowed with a respectful dip of her head, "What are we going to do today?"

"I'm going to show you around our territory," Snowpetal meowed, "Then I'll show you to collect moss."

"Oh," Leafpaw tried to keep her voice upbeat, even though today didn't seem to be a very fun day.

"It's very important," Snowpetal added, as if she sensed Leafpaw's dismay.

"Can Dovepaw come with us?" Leafpaw asked, forcing eagerness into her meow. "I don't see why not," Snowpetal replied, "I'll ask Cloudshine if it's okay with her."

"Great!" Leafpaw cheered, real enthusiasm in her voice.

Dovepaw licked Leafpaw's fur, "You've got a piece of hair sticking up and it's driving me nuts," she laughed, licking Leafpaw's bedraggled fur.

"Why thank you!" Leafpaw joked merrily, jumping on her sister. Dovepaw batted her away with one sheathed paw, "Hey!" she meowed indignantly, though she was laughing.

Leafpaw sprang back onto Dovepaw and the two apprentices tussled in the dirt. "Hey, you two!" Cloudshine's stern meow sent Leafpaw jumping off Dovepaw, "Stop acting like kits," Cloudshine scolded gently, "And don't waste that energy."

Haretail, a gray tabby elder purred, "I wish I had their energy," he rasped, "But I'm stuck sleeping in camp all day, but I have no complaints!"

"Haretail!" Silverpaw squealed bundling over, "I'm coming for your ticks!"

"Good," Haretail meowed affectionately, "There's a huge one in my rump that's driving me crazy!" Silverpaw froze, "In your _rump_?" her voice rose in dismay.

Haretail chuckled, "Just joking, now get _your_ rump over here!"

Silverpaw giggled as she passed Leafpaw, "Good luck, have fun!" she whispered as she raced by. Leafpaw suppressed a smile, ThunderClan was so friendly and fun. _I wish Aspen could share this too._ A pang of loss stabbed Leafpaw's heart, _Aspen might think I'm dead, that I haven't returned. Oh Aspen…_

"Leafpaw!" Snowpetal's amused meowed wrenched her out of her thoughts, "Are you just going to stare all day? Hurry up!" "Sorry!" Leafpaw called, racing after her mentor.

Snowpetal purred affectionately once Leafpaw joined her, "You need to pay attention more, Leafpaw."

Leafpaw ducked her head in embarrassment, "Sorry," she mumbled. Snowpetal nodded, "It's fine."

"Stick close to me," Cloudshine meowed to Dovepaw, "We can't have you getting lost, now can we?" Dovepaw nodded, "Yes Cloudshine."

"We're approaching the WindClan border now," Snowpetal meowed, "Can you smell anything?" Leafpaw raised her snout obediently and tasted the air. She cringed back at a sharp stink, "Ew!" she meowed, "That's disgusting!"

Snowpetal looked genuinely surprised, "You can scent WindClan from here? We're far from their border."

Dovepaw tasted the air curiously, "I can't scent anything," she reported, "I mean, anything smelly."

"That's strange," Cloudshine chimed in, "You must have really good senses." "I guess," Leafpaw muttered, tasting the air again just to make sure she hadn't imagined the scent. It was there, and it was seeming to get stronger…

Leafpaw's eyes snapped open, "The scents getting stronger!" she wailed, "I can hear pawsteps!" "What?" Snowpetal demanded, "I can't smell or hear anything!"

"You have to believe me!" Leafpaw protested, "Cats are coming, and I'm sure they aren't from ThunderClan."

"You haven't been in ThunderClan long enough to decipher scents skillfully yet," Cloudshine put in gently, "It's maybe nerves?"

"I guess," Leafpaw meowed, "Sorry for getting you so worked up." "It's fine," Snowpetal meowed tartly, "Let's keep moving."

 _I still have this bad feeling in my gut. Why so? Cloudshine and Snowpetal both are more skilled than me and, they both agreed it was nothing._

Still, Leafpaw could not banish the feeling of dread rising inside of her as she padded alongside Snowpetal.

Every rustle and every crunching leaf sent Leafpaw jumping. "Calm down," Snowpetal ordered, "Nothing's going to jump out and attack—" she froze, muzzle raised, "WindClan," she snarled.

"I told you!" Leafpaw meowed loudly. "Hush!" Snowpetal hissed, and Leafpaw fell silent. Cloudshine tasted the air, "You're right, should we head back?"

"No," Snowpetal meowed, "We'll see what they're up to. They're in _our_ territory. It is our duty to protect."

Cloudshine nodded.

Suddenly, the sound of crunching leaves made Leafpaw's ears twitch, "They're coming!" she yowled, unsheathing her claws.

Snowpetal's blue eyes burned with rage, "Then drive them back!" she howled fiercely.

A wiry brown she-cat launched out of the brambles, following swiftly by more and more cats. They all streamed out of the bushes like running water.

The small patrol of ThunderClan warriors were hopelessly outmatched, adding with two young apprentices that could not fight.

"Breezeflower!" Snowpetal snarled, "Why are you on ThunderClan territory?" The brown she-cat known a Breezeflower sneered, "ThunderClan always had more than their fair share of territory. We're here to take back what always belonged to us!"

"The meadow?" Snowpetal sounded shocked, "But we agreed at the last Gathering the meadow would be part of ThunderClan's territory!"

"Swiftstar was a fool at the Gathering, she's made up her mind now," Breezeflower growled, "Her orders are to attack."

"Dovepaw," Cloudshine meowed, "Run to camp and get help." Dovepaw nodded and sprinted a couple of fox-lengths, only to be halted by a thin black tom, "You're not going anywhere!" he snarled.

"Yes I am!" Dovepaw yowled, slamming her paw down on the tom's eye. He yowled in pain and surprise and stumbled back. Dovepaw took her chance and sprinted away.

"Leave her," Breezeflower barked sharply when some WindClan warriors attempted to purse her, "Our duty is here."

"Breezeflower," Snowpetal meowed, trying to keep her voice calm, "I'll ask you once more to leave."

Breezeflower scowled, "Like you have the authority to make such a call!"

"What do you have to gain off the meadow anyways?" Snowpetal narrowed her eyes. _I get it! Snowpetal's trying to stall Breezeflower, so Dovepaw can bring help! Dovepaw hurry!_

"The meadow?" Breezeflower snarled, "It's what WindClan has the rights to!"

"No it's not!" Cloudshine protested, "We agreed at the Gathering!"

"Silence you fool!" Breezeflower snarled, "Do not attempt to delay your end any further… WindClan attack!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Stick with me!" Snowpetal yowled at Leafpaw.

Leafpaw had no objection she sprang close to her mentor's soft pelt.

"Hold them back!" Snowpetal ordered, slicing at a mangy tom's muzzle. He yelped in pain and slunk away, ears flat.

Leafpaw whirled so she and Snowpetal were back to back, she grabbed a wiry she-cat's paw in hers and twisted hard, crunching on bone.

The she-cat screeched and shook Leafpaw off, then limped rapidly away. While Leafpaw was busy admiring her work, a claw sliced at her ear.

The fur tore, along with the soft flesh beneath. Leafpaw screamed and slapped the cat that had inflicted the wound upon her with all her force.

Breezeflower reeled. _It's her! The deputy!_

Breezeflower recovered almost immediately. She sprang at Leafpaw, claws outstretched. Leafpaw darted to the side by instinct, but Breezeflower was expecting it.

She twisted skillfully to the side and raked her thorn sharp claws down Leafpaw's side.

Leafpaw gritted her teeth, careful not to show pain, and swiped at Breezeflower's face. Breezeflower easily dodged it by stepping back, "You've got to do better than that!" she taunted, darting away from another blow.

Leafpaw growled in rage and slammed her paws into Breezeflower's side. Her eyes widened in shock as she tumbled to the ground.

Leafpaw didn't hesitate, she sprang at Breezeflower with a vengeance that she didn't think she had in her. Her claws sliced at Breezeflower's exposed belly, and Breezeflower howled in pain.

Leafpaw kept clawing, blood pooled from the wound, Breezeflower's spasms were getting weaker and weaker.

"Stop!" Cloudshine ripped Leafpaw off Breezeflower, "True warriors don't kill."

Breezeflower stumbled weakly to her paws and showed her bloodstained teeth, "And right you are." She knocked Leafpaw aside with one strong blow.

Leafpaw reeled, her head ringing.

Breezeflower grabbed Cloudshine's throat and flung her to the ground. Cloudshine's blue eyes clouded in terror.

"You say true warriors don't kill?" Breezeflower snarled, " _Weak_ warriors don't kill. Only the _strong_ ones do."

Breezeflower leaned down, looking Cloudshine in the eyes, and ripped out her throat.

"No!" Leafpaw yowled, slamming into Breezeflower, "You killed her! You killed Cloudshine!" Breezeflower's lips curled into a horrible smile, "Yes, yes I did, little apprentice."

"She saved your life!" Leafpaw screeched, slicing in rage, "You were at my mercy and she saved you!"

"Ah," Breezeflower grinned, "Isn't that your fault then? You could have killed me, you could have continued to claw, you could have _saved_ her."

Leafpaw skidded to a halt in shock, and Breezeflower struck, "You foolish apprentice," she snarled as Leafpaw struggled, "Do you really think you can kill me?"

"Maybe," Leafpaw choked, "We both only have one life."

"That's where you are wrong," Breezeflower's eyes glinted crazily, "I am a leader! With nine lives, how does that stand up to your one puny life?"

"No…" Leafpaw rasped, "Swiftstar is your leader, you… you're the deputy!"

"Swiftstar?" Breezeflower's laughed manically, "Swiftstar was weak! She was a push-over! And WindClan needs to be strong."

"You… killed her?" Leafpaw voice cracked.

"Of course," Breezeflower snarled, "And now… I am going to kill you." She brought her paw up and sliced downwards.

Leafpaw, fueled with rage, somehow caught her paw in her jaws. She clenched down hard. Breezeflower shrieked in shock and pain.

Leafpaw did not release her, she had learned her lesson.

Breezeflower's eyes widened, "Please!" she whimpered, "I'll retreat! I'll leave! Just please stop!" "You're a fool if you think you can fool me with that," Leafpaw snarled menacingly, "I could kill you now. But I won't, not when Cloudshine's spirit still lingers here. I won't… not in Cloudshine's memory!"

"I'll just give you something to remember me," Leafpaw continued, she brought up her paw and sliced down hard on Breezeflower's ear.

Her claw tore downwards, deep into Breezeflower's ear. Deep blood blossomed from the deep nick in her ear. Leafpaw, still fueled by rage, tore her other ear as well. Breezeflower howled in agony.

Breezeflower's eyes widened in horror, "No…" she choked, "I can't… I can't hear anything!"

"Leave!" Leafpaw spat, even though she knew Breezeflower could not hear her.

"No…" Breezeflower murmured, "I can't live like this… deaf…"

Leafpaw took a hesitant step backwards. Breezeflower tipped her head back and howled in misery.

Then Breezeflower took one look at the surrounding clearing, "WindClan!" she yowled, "Listen to me!"

The WindClan cats pricked their ears.

"In my memory, you must destroy ThunderClan… you must!" she snarled.

Snowpetal limped forward, blood clotting her white fur, "Breezeflower…?"

Breezeflower took one last look at the clearing, then stabbed her claws deep into her own throat. The WindClan cats shrieked in horror.

Breezeflower's eyes rolled into her head and she crashed into the ground, sending up a cloud of bloodied dust.

"She's dead!" one WindClan cat yowled, "Breezestar has fallen!"

To Leafpaw's surprise, the cat did not sound grieved in any way, instead, he sounded… happy.

The WindClan cats cheered, "The terror has fallen! Thank StarClan!" Snowpetal looked equally shocked.

Then, a golden she-cat stepped forward respectfully to Snowpetal, "We are sorry for the grief we may have caused you," she dipped her head at Cloudshine's bloody body, "Breezeflower killed Swiftstar as soon as we got back from the last Gathering."

Snowpetal's ears pricked, but she did not say anything.

"She took over WindClan and ruled by fear. If any… any cat tried to stand up to her, she would kill them, in front of every cat," the cat's lip trembled, "My mate… he… she… killed him… and I… swore I would avenge him."

"I am sorry for your loss," Snowpetal meowed solemnly, "Has Breezeflower appointed a deputy?"

The she-cat nodded, "Me."

"What's your name?" Snowpetal asked gently.

"Glorytail," the she-cat meowed timidly. "Well, Glorytail, I am sure you shall make a fine leader of WindClan," Snowpetal meowed warmly.

Glorytail dipped her head, "I shall do my best, but I am not sure I can be half the leader Swiftstar was. She was my mother."

Snowpetal nodded respectfully, "I am sorry you must grieve so much."

Glorytail nodded, "I must return to my clan, I am sorry this had to happen."

Snowpetal nodded, "I am too."


	7. Chapter 7

Dovepaw burst into the meadow, followed closely by Stoneclaw, Robinwing, Emberfoot, Lakeshine, Haretail, and Acornstar himself.

"Snowpetal!" Acornstar's fur bristled in shock as he gazed upon the blood stained grass, "What in the name of StarClan happened?"

"There was a fight," Snowpetal's head drooped, "Cloudshine died nobly at the paws of Breezeflower."

Lakeshine let out a choking whisper, "No!" she whimpered, crossing to where her dead littermate lay.

Acornstar closed his eyes and bowed his head, "She will be missed," he meowed heavily, "She hunts with StarClan now."

Lakeshine's eyes flashed in fury, "I'll shred Breezeflower!" she vowed, "I'll rip out her guts and throw it to the crows!"

"You don't need to," Snowpetal meowed hollowly, "She's already dead."

Lakeshine's ears pricked in surprise, "You killed her?"

"She killed herself," Leafpaw meowed hoarsely, "I blinded her, and then she struck her own claws into her own throat."

Robinwing's tail twitched, "What brought such a ruthless attack, and how could Swiftstar allow this to happen?"

"Swiftstar is dead," Snowpetal meowed solemnly, "Breezeflower killed her."

Acornstar's eyes flashed, "What a foolish cat!" he snarled, then added in a softer tone, "Swiftstar will be missed, she was a noble leader."

"Breezeflower did not receive her nine lives when she attacked," Snowpetal informed Acornstar.

"I wouldn't be surprised if StarClan refused to give her nine lives," Stoneclaw spat, "I know for sure I wouldn't."

Dovepaw pressed close against Leafpaw, "It's my fault Cloudshine's dead, I was too slow," she wailed, "They should have never told me to go!"

"Hush!" Leafpaw meowed, surprised at the harshness in her voice, "Cloudshine knows it wasn't your fault, and it wasn't. You did your best."

"But my best wasn't enough," Dovepaw meowed hollowly, "It can't change that she's gone."

"But her spirit is still watching you in StarClan," Leafpaw assured her.

Dovepaw's head drooped, "Yeah, I guess."

"Dovepaw, Leafpaw," Acornstar rumbled, "Come, we're leaving this wretched battlefield, help us carry Cloudshine."

Leafpaw gave her sister a gentle nudge, "Come on."

Leafpaw bounded over and glanced over her shoulder. Dovepaw was sulking along slowly.

"Dovepaw!" Stoneclaw hissed, "Are you going to trod like a caterpillar the rest of the way? Is this how you're going to remember Cloudshine?"

Dovepaw gave herself a brisk shake, "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Hmph," Stoneclaw grunted.

Dovepaw scurried over and tucked Cloudshine's body gently above her head, lifting her.

The group travelled back in silence, now that the battle was over, Leafpaw's adrenaline had faded completely, leaving her to the full agony of her wounds.

Robinwing must have caught her limping, as she meowed, "Leafpaw, are your wounds bothering you?"

Leafpaw nodded numbly, "It's okay," she growled through gritted teeth, "I can still help."

"You can help yourself," Robinwing told her gently, "It's okay Leafpaw. You can rest awhile, we'll carry Cloudshine."

"Thanks," Leafpaw meowed in relief, slipping away from under Cloudshine's still body. She gave a long gash on her front leg a good lick before limping rapidly to catch up.

"Acornstar!" Sagewhisker greeted as the cats entered, his expression of curiosity changed to horror as he saw Cloudshine, "Cloudshine!" he gaped, "Great StarClan, what happened?"

The rest of the cats lifted their gaze.

Some choked in horror, but many just remained in stunned silence.

"Cloudshine!" a grief-stricken meow wailed, the crowd parted to reveal Raventail's agonized face, "No! StarClan, how could you be so cruel!"

A slim silver she-cat slipped up to Raventail and pressed up against his trembling black flank. "She was expecting my kits," Raventail choked, "I… I… wish it could have been me instead!" his voice rose into a thin, high-pitched caterwaul.

The clan's eyes all were rimmed in horror and grief as they stared at their dead clanmate. "What happened to her," Raventail demanded, "I'll _shred_ who did this to her!" he flexed his claws.

"Breezeflower did," Acornstar meowed, "I'll explain everything later, but first, we must have a vigil, for Cloudshine."

Raventail dipped his head, and sulked away, his tail drooping. Lakeshine hurried after him, her blue eyes pooling in worry.

Dovepaw whimpered and pressed against Leafpaw. Leafpaw rested her tail gently on Dovepaw's flank.

"Leafpaw!" Rainfeather's voice rang across the clearing, "I need to check on your wounds!" Leafpaw drew away from Dovepaw's warm pelt, "I've got to go," she meowed.

Dovepaw's ears flicked, but other than that, she showed no indication that she processed what Leafpaw had told her.

Rainfeather's fur was bristling when Leafpaw came to her, "How could WindClan do this?" she muttered to herself as she folded a leaf with a strange odor.

"This'll sting," Rainfeather warned, squeezing juice into the wound. Leafpaw winced.

"All done," Rainfeather meowed wrapping it tightly with a cobweb, "What else hurts?" "My ear," Leafpaw meowed, indicating the small nick Breezeflower had made.

Rainfeather examined the wound, "It's small, but I'll treat it with marigold just in case."

After Rainfeather finished dressing her wounds, Leafpaw began to limp away. "Oh no," Rainfeather meowed sternly, "You need rest. Go sleep, you can eat if you want to, but don't go around doing what apprentices do, understand?"

Leafpaw dipped her head, "Of course."

"Now go!" Rainfeather purred, "I have to treat Snowpetal."

Dovepaw was waiting for Leafpaw when she went outside, "Here," she meowed, shoving a mouse at Leafpaw, "I saved this for you."

"Thanks," Leafpaw purred unsteadily, realizing how hungry she actually was.

She dipped her head down and took a large bite of the mouse. Extravagant juices filled Leafpaw's mouth, and she sighed. _Mouse is so good._

"Go to your den," Dovepaw murmured, "You're tired."

Leafpaw nodded and stumbled away, into the apprentices den. Fortunately, she found it empty. Leafpaw couldn't take it if the other apprentices had asked her so many questions about the fight.

As her head hit the moss, she was already asleep.

 _Leafpaw pranced around in a beautiful meadow, full of red wildflowers. It was such a sunny day, there was not a single cloud in the sky. Leafpaw purred contently, laying down on the soft green grass._

" _Leafpaw," a voice meowed._

 _Leafpaw sat up to see Cloudshine, standing before her. Her fur was sparkling like stars._

" _Cloudshine!" Leafpaw meowed happily, "I'm so glad you're—" her voice trailed off._

" _It's okay," Cloudshine assured her, "I lived my life to the fullest, I have no regrets."_

" _Oh," Leafpaw meowed, "Why am I dreaming about this?" Cloudshine's eyes turned somber, "I was told to pass on the message."_

 _Leafpaw's ear pricked, "What message?"_

" _When the time comes, follow the path of stars," Cloudshine's blue eyes glowed with love and compassion, "Follow your heart! It will always lead you to what you desire."_

" _Wait!" Leafpaw called, but Cloudshine's form was getting fainter._

" _Do you have anything else to tell me?" Leafpaw pleaded. Cloudshine looked at her sadly, "Tell Raventail not to grieve too much, tell him it's okay. That it's okay for him to love Lakeshine."_

" _Wait, don't go!" Leafpaw wailed, but Cloudshine was gone._

Leafpaw's eyes shot open, she was wreathed in darkness, it was the middle of the night. _Not another weird dream!_

Silverpaw's soft snoring filled the small den. Leafpaw gave herself a shake, then delicately stepped up, careful to not trod on any tails.

She slipped outside. The moon was just a sliver in the night sky. All the stars of Silverpelt glistened up above.

"Cloudshine?" she meowed quietly, "Are you up there? Watching me?" A soft breeze rustled the brambles, carrying a single leaf far away, until Leafpaw couldn't see it anymore.

Then she heard voices, soft voices. Her ears pricked, and she recognized Raventail and Lakeshine. Their voices were getting louder.

Quickly, Leafpaw slipped back into the apprentice den, and peered out.

"I love you Lakeshine," Raventail was meowed, "But I can't!"

"What do you mean?" Lakeshine's voice sounded hurt, "Do you love Cloudshine more?"

"No," Raventail admitted, "But look what happened to the last cat I loved! I wouldn't be able to bear it if it happened to you."

"So you don't love me," Lakeshine's meow was cold, "You've always loved Cloudshine more than me!"

"No! Lakeshine!" Raventail protested. "Stop it, Raventail!" Lakeshine meowed, "You don't have to be with me! Find some cat that you really love!"

"No Lakeshine! I do love you!" Raventail meowed hurriedly. "Save your breath," Lakeshine snarled, "I'm going to bed."

Lakeshine stalked out of the clearing and into the warriors den, fur bristling. Raventail stood, alone, in the empty clearing.

His flanks trembled, "Oh StarClan, why can't I ever find love?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I would first like to thank all that have supported this story, you all are amazing! Remember, OCs are accepted!**

* * *

Two moons had passed since the battle at the meadow and Cloudshine's death. Currently, Snowpetal had been supervising both Leafpaw and Dovepaw's training.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Acornstar yowled.

Leafpaw sat up mildly and gave her fur a quick few licks before padding to join Dovepaw and Silverpaw. "Ooh!" Silverpaw meowed, giving a bounce, "I wonder what this is for!"

Icepaw strode over, looking excited, "It's our warrior ceremony!" she meowed quickly, "We all passed our assessments!"

Silverpaw's eyes stretched wide, "Wow! Congratulations!" she purred, "I had no idea!"

Icepaw nodded, "It won't be long before you get your warrior name," she meowed, giving Leafpaw and Dovepaw snarky looks, "I'm not sure about them though."

Leafpaw opened her mouth to protest, but Icepaw beat her to it, "Only because they recently started training," she added innocently.

Leafpaw glared at Icepaw, but held her tongue. Dewpaw padded over and gave Leafpaw an excited look, "I wonder what name I'll get!"

Leafpaw purred in amusement, "I'm sure it'll suit you." Dewpaw nodded and twined tails with her briefly, "Wish me luck," he meowed softly before padding away.

Dovepaw nudged Leafpaw playfully, "I think some cat's in love!" she teased.

Leafpaw glared at her, "I am not! We're just friends!" "Sure," Dovepaw's eyes glinted.

"Deerpaw, Icepaw, and Dewpaw have all passed their assessments," Acornstar announced warmly, "And deserve their warrior names!"

Deerpaw's eyes shone and Dewpaw licked his ruffled chest fur self-consciously.

"Deerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Acornstar meowed. Deerpaw lifted her chin, "I do," she mewed firmly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan," Acornstar continued, "I grant you your warrior name, Deersong. The clan honors your bravery and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Deersong's eyes sparkled in delight, and she dipped her head.

"Icepaw, step forward," Acornstar purred.

Icepaw swelled with pride as her name was called and trotted up before Acornstar. "Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Acornstar meowed.

Icepaw's meow held no tremor, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I grant you your warrior name, Icefur," Acornstar announced, "The clan honors you for your courage and skill, as we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Icefur's tail thrashed, "I will serve my clan until my last breath," she vowed.

Acornstar nodded, beckoning forward Dewpaw. Dewpaw's green eyes sparked with excitement as he bounded forward.

"Dewpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Acornstar meowed. "I do," Dewpaw meowed steadily, lifting his chin.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Dewthorn!" Acornstar meowed, "ThunderClan honors your intelligence and courage, as we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Dewthorn purred and licked Acornstar's shoulder.

 _Dewthorn! Dewthorn! Dewthorn!_ Leafpaw repeated the name dreamily in her mind. "Deersong! Icefur! Dewthorn!" the clan yowled.

Leafpaw threw back her head and howled up at the night stars.

Dewthorn and Deersong bounded over, their eyes shining. Dewthorn gave Leafpaw a playful nudge, "Now you'll have to listen to what I say! I'm a _warrior_!"

"In your dreams!" Leafpaw purred, batting at him gently. "It'll be your turn soon," Deersong meowed happily to Silverpaw, "I'll be the loudest to chant your name!" she vowed.

Icefur, had turned her back on her littermates and went to talk with a group of senior warriors, her tail held in a dignified way.

Acornstar waited patiently for the clamor to die down before continuing, "Dewthorn, Deersong, and Icefur will go to the Gathering," he meowed.

Dewthorn's tail curled in delight, "Could this night get any better?" he murmured.

Leafpaw remained silent as Acornstar continued down the list, "Robinwing… and Leafpaw, Dovepaw, and Silverpaw," Acornstar finished.

Leafpaw's tail shot up. _Yes!_

Dovepaw blue eyes sparkled in excitement and apprehension, "I can't believe we were chosen!" she meowed.

Leafpaw nodded, "All apprentices go to a Gathering some time."

Dovepaw's eyes rounded, "I hope I don't screw up."

"You won't," Leafpaw assured her. Dewthorn purred fiercely, "We're going to the Gathering _together_!" Leafpaw brushed his fur with her tail, "I know."

* * *

Leafpaw was amazed that so many cats could get together politely, but she stuck close to Dewthorn and Dovepaw just in case.

She settled down in the midst of where most of ThunderClan was sitting. Acornstar leapt up to the branches of a giant oak, and Snowpetal settled among the roots.

Leafpaw recognized Glorytail among the leaders, but the others were unfamiliar, "Who's the cream she-cat?" Leafpaw asked softly.

"That's Dawnstar, she's the leader of RiverClan," Dewthorn explained, "The tabby is Finchstar, leader of ShadowClan, Glorytail from WindClan, and… wait… I think SkyClan got a new leader."

Dewthorn's eyes clouded, "I wonder what happened to Branchstar, he was quite old last time."

The leader that Dewthorn did not know yowled for silence. Acornstar gave him a grim look, but said nothing.

"Tragically," the tom began, "Branchstar passed away from sickness. One of our elders also died, Grasstail."

The tom waited for the wails of grief to silence, "I have received my nine lives from StarClan already," he meowed firmly, "SkyClan is as strong as ever."

"Blizzardstar! Blizzardstar! Blizzardstar!" a few SkyClan warriors yowled.

 _Blizzardstar._ Blizzardstar acknowledged his warriors with a flick of his tail, "Feathertail will be our new deputy," Blizzardstar inclined his head at an elegant silver tabby sitting among the other deputies.

Feathertail contained her dignity and dipped her head politely.

"One of our queens, Daisyfall has had a new litter of healthy kits," Blizzardstar meowed, his voice growing warmer with affection.

"I think Daisyfall is Blizzardstar's mate," Dewthorn meowed softly, "Just notice his change of tone when he mentions her!"

"Sweetkit, Darkkit, and Creekkit," Blizzardstar continued, "Prey is rich as the ice thaws."

Then Blizzardstar stepped back and dipped his head slightly.

"Glorytail," Acornstar meowed gently, "Would you like to go?" Glorytail jumped slightly, then nodded in relief, "Thank you… Acornstar," she meowed shakily, stepping forward.

"What happened to Swiftstar and Breezeflower?" a ShadowClan tom yowled, his eyes narrowed.

Glorytail nodded, "A few moons ago, Breezeflower… attacked Swiftstar, and killed her." Glorytail's eyes shone with sorrow.

Yowls of outrage and shock filled the clearing. Dewthorn bristled beside Leafpaw, "I never thought Breezeflower was this evil!" he spat, "She always was respectful at Gatherings!"

"Silence!" Blizzardstar yowled, "Let Glorytail continue!"

Glorytail thanked Blizzardstar with a quick nod, "But with the help of some ThunderClan warriors," Glorytail continued, her gaze resting on Leafpaw.

Leafpaw flinched in embarrassment and glanced away, her tail twitching in discomfort.

"We overthrew Breezeflower," Glorytail yowled, her tail held high.

The clans cheered in vigor and approval.

"I have already received my nine lives," Glorytail meowed solemnly, "You may now call my Glorystar." "Glorystar," Dawnstar meowed, "Welcome."

"Glorystar! Glorystar! Glorystar! Glorystar! Glorystar!" the cats yowled.

Leafpaw arched back her head to join the chant. Dewthorn pressed up close against her, so their fur brushed and yowled Glorystar's name to StarClan.


	9. Chapter 9

Leafpaw stalked forward, downwind of the thrush. It was important to catch, as it was leaf-bare, and prey was scarce.

The thrush pecked at a seed on the ground, unaware that Leafpaw was stalking it.

Leafpaw bunched her muscles and leapt forward. The thrush heard her and squawked in alarm, fluttering upwards.

 _Oh no you don't!_ Leafpaw let out a massive jump and brought the thrush down to the forest floor. She killed it swiftly with a bite to the neck.

"Well done," Snowpetal meowed softly. Leafpaw jumped and spun to face her mentor, "I messed up the leap though," Leafpaw muttered, embarrassed that her mentor had caught her mistake.

"But you caught it," Snowpetal countered, "Don't be so hard on yourself."

Leafpaw nodded numbly, "I guess," she conceded. "Come on, now," Snowpetal gave herself a brisk shake, "Let's head back to—"

A terrified shriek broke the wintry air, "Help!" Snowpetal's ears shot up, her eyes wide, "That sounded like a kit!" she meowed, "Come on!"

Snowpetal took off like the breeze, leaving Leafpaw to scamper after her.

The stink of fox hit Leafpaw's nose, making her run even faster. A large fox had cornered a tuft of gray fur and loomed over it.

Leafpaw's heart lurched as she recognized Drizzlekit, "Drizzlekit!" she yowled.

Snowpetal launched herself forward and slashed at the fox's back, spitting in fury. Leafpaw leapt onto the fox's back and began clawing at its eyes.

The fox howled in pain. _We're winning!_ Leafpaw felt a flash of satisfaction as her teeth crunched on the fox's flesh.

But then another howl sounded, and Leafpaw tensed. _It's another fox!_ Fear flashed through her as a russet pelt broke through the brambles, teeth snapping.

"Drizzlekit!" Leafpaw yowled, "Run back! We'll distract them!"

Drizzlekit's blue eyes rounded in fear, but she slipped off in the direction of the camp. The other fox grabbed Snowpetal and flung her off the first fox.

Snowpetal crashed to the ground, but sprang up immediately, snarling. Leafpaw clawed furiously at the fox's eyes.

The fox let out a wail of anguish as her claws struck its eye. Leafpaw slid off, letting the wounded fox limp away, crashing into the undergrowth.

 _That fox is crowfood! I've blinded it, it won't last long._

Leafpaw growled briefly in satisfaction before springing over to help Snowpetal. The larger fox stumbled back, spitting in fury, "Cat die," it spat.

Snowpetal's eyes widened, "You speak cat?"

The fox's eyes glinted, "Yes cat." Snowpetal screwed up her face in rage, "Then leave our territory and don't return!"

The fox's eyes narrowed, "Slash no forget you cat," it growled threateningly, "No over yet, cat."

Snowpetal lashed her tail, "Leave!" she curled her claws. The fox swung its broad head, then backed away, "Cat!" it spat, then limped away.

Snowpetal bared her teeth, "And don't come back!"

Leafpaw's fur bristled in shock, "I didn't know foxes could speak like us!"

Snowpetal shook herself briskly, "Neither did I," then her eyes glowed, "You fought like a warrior."

Pride warmed Leafpaw's pelt, thawing the cold numbness of leaf-bare. "Let's head back to camp and see to those wounds," Snowpetal meowed, nudging Leafpaw forward gently.

Leafpaw nodded and began the way back to camp.

"You're wounded!" Dovepaw cried, looking at Leafpaw's pelt in shock. Leafpaw shrugged her sister off, "It's not my blood."

"What happened?" Dovepaw meowed, licking some blood off Leafpaw's fur. "A fox attacked Drizzlekit, but we drove it off," Leafpaw explained, "Did Drizzlekit make it back?"

Worry sparked beneath Leafpaw's pelt. "She did," Pinetail meowed, her mew thick with gratitude.

Leafpaw spun around to see the brown tabby queen padding over, Drizzlekit sulking at her paws.

"Thanks to you," Pinetail's eyes shone, then she was stern as she turned to Drizzlekit, "What do you say?"

"Thank you," Drizzlekit mumbled. "It won't happen again," Pinetail meowed sternly, "You scared me out of my fur when you disappeared."

"It's Petalkit's fault!" Drizzlekit mewed indignantly, "She bet that I couldn't catch a mouse even if it sat between my paws!"

"Oh, okay. I'll make sure to give her a scolding later," Pinetail bluffed, "But now you should take a nap, you've caused enough trouble for a day."

Drizzlekit looked satisfied and waddled away. Pinetail gave Leafpaw an exasperated glance, "I can't wait until they're apprenticed! They sure do wear me down."

But there was a glimmer of affection in Pinetail's eyes that showed she really didn't care how rambunctious her kits were, she loved them anyways.

Pinetail hurried after Drizzlekit, "Thank you again!" she called over her shoulder before ducking into the nursery.

"Leafpaw," Rainfeather's meow surprised her, "Let me look at you."

Leafpaw nodded, "It's all fox blood." Rainfeather's lip curled in disgust, "You're right, you stink!" she meowed briskly, "Go wash all that blood off and I'll check it out afterwards."

Leafpaw dipped her head and darted off towards the stream. "I'll come with you," Dovepaw meowed immediately, "What if that fox is still out there?"

Leafpaw sighed, "Okay, but I'm not a kit, I can look after myself."

Dovepaw nodded reluctantly, "I know, I just…" her voice trailed off, and Dovepaw looked miserable, "I don't want to fail you the way I failed Cloudshine," her meow was raw with grief.

Leafpaw gave Dovepaw a hard shove, "Don't talk about yourself that way! Cloudshine's already forgiven you, now all you have to do is forgive yourself!"

Dovepaw nodded slowly, "Sure, I guess. But I'm still going with you."

"Fine," Leafpaw heaved a massive sigh.

Dewthorn came racing over, his fur pressed flat, "Leafpaw!" he meowed, his eyes lighting with relief, "I heard what happened with the fox, and I thought—"

"Hush," Leafpaw soothed, "I'm fine, Drizzlekit's fine, and Snowpetal's fine." Dewthorn smoothed his gray pelt forcefully, "Sorry," he meowed heavily, "I was just so scared for you!"

Leafpaw purred fiercely, "I know, I have to go now," she added, seeing Rainfeather's glare from across the clearing.

"Where?" Dewthorn's eyes widened. "To the stream," Leafpaw wrinkled her face, "To get this fox blood off me!"

"Oh," Dewthorn stepped back to let her pass, "Go safely!" he called as she bounded out of camp, Dovepaw on her heels.

Leafpaw padded, relishing the feeling of forest ground beneath her pads. The stream came into view, beside a clump of willows.

Leafpaw slipped in swiftly and sighed as the cool water relaxed her tense muscles. The blood flowed off her pelt in a wave, turning the water a sickly shade of red.

Dovepaw's eyes widened, "That's a lot of blood, are you sure it's all fox?"

Leafpaw shrugged, "I don't know, this water is freezing!" The cold water had numbed Leafpaw's pelt, making her unaware of any wounds.

Dovepaw purred in amusement, "As long as that water stays away from me!" Leafpaw's eyes glinted mischievously, "Really?"

She flung out a pawful of water at Dovepaw. Dovepaw stood, rigid in shock as water slicked down her pelt and dripped to the floor.

Then her eyes lit in surprise, "Hey!" she meowed, shivering slightly, "That's freezing!"

Leafpaw chuckled, "That's what I said! But you get used to it after a while." Dovepaw's eyes flashed, "I'll show you!" she meowed with glee, leaping into the water with a large splash that soaked Leafpaw from head to tail.

Leafpaw purred, "Take that!" she yelped, splashing Dovepaw with water. Dovepaw shook her head, water droplets flying off her fur, "Hey!" she cried, laughing.

"Are you two going to stand there yowling until all the prey's scared off?" Marshtail's scorching meow sent shudders down Leafpaw's spine.

Leafpaw spun to glare at the tom, "I'm washing out fox blood."

Marshtail's amber eyes were cold, "I can see, but does it really make that much noise? And what's the other _kittypaw_ doing in the water." 

Dovepaw's fur bristled in outrage, "Cooling off!" she meowed hotly. "From what?" Marshtail meowed scathingly, "It's leaf-bare!"

"Well I hunted all morning!" Dovepaw retorted, "What have you been doing? Sticking your stinking muzzle in other cat's business!" she meowed bluntly.

Leafpaw gave her a threatening nudged, "Hush," she hissed, "He'll tell Acornstar!"

"I don't care!" Dovepaw spat, "I wasn't doing anything wrong! Lakeshine said I could have the rest of the day to myself!"

Marshtail bared his teeth in an awful scowl, "Oh, so the kittypet can do whatever she pleases!" he mocked.

"That's it!" Dovepaw snarled, advancing, "I'm tired of you and Brackenwish calling me names behind my back! Calling me a kittypet when all I've done is for the clan! You were born with warrior blood, yet you seem less of a warrior than me, or Leafpaw!"

Marshtail buried his paws in the dirt, "Do you think you can beat me, kitty? Think again!" he yowled, springing at Dovepaw.

Leafpaw parted her jaws to cry, but Dovepaw darted away at impossible speed, "So much for a warrior," she taunted. Marshtail gritted his teeth, "Oh I'll show you!" he growled.

"Stop!" Leafpaw yowled, "Stop fighting! You're clanmates!"

"I'm not a clanmate with that stinking lump of fur!" Marshtail spat furiously, raking his claws down Dovepaw's flank.

Dovepaw hardly flinched and dived down, knocking Marshtail off his paws. Then Dovepaw leapt up and gave him a hard bite on his foreleg.

Marshtail howled in agony and wrenched free, his blood flowing freely, "You'll regret that!" he snarled.

"Stop!" Snowpetal's commanding yowl sounded from the nearby undergrowth. The snowy white deputy shoved her way forcefully through the branched, her eyes flashing furiously.

"How could you attack each other like that?" Snowpetal spat.

"Marshtail attacked Dovepaw first!" Leafpaw butted in swiftly before Marshtail could lie. "I know," Snowpetal turned her cold gaze on Marshtail, "I saw everything."

Marshtail held his head defiantly, but a twitch of his tail showed how uncomfortable he was, "Dovepaw provoked me!" he meowed, "She wants me to get in trouble!"

Leafpaw's ears twitched in outrage. _How can this tom lie so badly?_ "No!" Leafpaw meowed furiously, "You called her a kittypet and a stinking lump of fur!"

"Marshtail," Snowpetal turned on the mottled tom, "This is unforgivable—"

Marshtail showed his teeth, "I never thought you would be a cat to side with… _kittypets_!" he spat the last word out like it was poison.

Snowpetal's eyes hardened, "And I never thought you were a cat to openly attack a clanmate."

Marshtail's ears flattened, and he hissed.

"I will be reporting this to Acornstar," Snowpetal meowed, "Dovepaw, Marshtail, go see to your wounds, this will never happen again, understood?"

Dovepaw dipped her head immediately, her eyes sparking with guilt, "Yes Snowpetal, I'm sorry." Dovepaw darted away, in the direction of the hollow, her tail drooping.

Marshtail held Snowpetal's gaze for a few tense heartbeats before slipping away and stalking back towards the hollow.

"Fool," Snowpetal meowed fiercely, "Just wasting herbs."

"It wasn't Dovepaw's fault!" Leafpaw meowed defensively. Snowpetal's eyes softened, "I know," she meowed gently, "You did the right thing, let's head back too."

Leafpaw nodded and padded off, her fur sparking in anger and agitation. _Marshtail's a slippery cat, I've got to keep an eye on him._


	10. Chapter 10

"Leafpaw, rise and shine!" Dovepaw's excited meow wrenched Leafpaw out of a peaceful forest dream. Leafpaw sat up groggily, "Wha? It's so early."

It was true, the sky was still dark outside, as the sun had not risen yet.

"Our assessments are today!" Dovepaw continued, "Silverpaw's too! We've got to wake up early!"

Leafpaw jumped to her paws at once, energy flowing into her body, "Right!" she meowed, "I completely forgot!"

Snowpetal had told them yesterday, "I think you two are ready for your assessment, Silverpaw as well. It'll be first thing tomorrow at dawn, meet me at the thorn tunnel, don't be late."

Leafpaw gave herself a brisk shake and rolled her stiff paws to stretch. Leafpaw quietly slithered towards the exit, weaving through sleeping cats.

Dewthorn was eating in the clearing, sharing a mouse with Deersong. "Leafpaw!" he called, his eyes lighting, "You're up early!" 

Leafpaw quickly bounded over to him, "My assessment's today!" she squealed, unable to contain excitement.

Dewthorn's eyes shone, "Really? I wish you luck!"

Deersong nodded, "Don't worry, the assessments weren't _that_ hard." The tabby glanced at Dewthorn's expression, then her eyes glimmered in amusement, "I'll leave you two."

Deersong winked at Leafpaw before slipping away.

"Here," Dewthorn offered, pushing the remaining mouse at Leafpaw, "Eat, you need your strength." Leafpaw bent down gratefully and took a big mouthful of mouse.

"The sunrise is beautiful," Dewthorn meowed absently, his eyes reflecting the streaks of red, gold, and pink, "But nothing compared to you."

Leafpaw's pelt burned in embarrassment, "The sunrise is pretty," she meowed dumbly. Dewthorn turned to look at her, "You're a special cat, Leafpaw," Dewthorn meowed, "Good luck on your assessment today."

Leafpaw was at a loss of words, and Dewthorn paced back, "I'll catch you later then," he meowed with his usual smile, "I'm on dawn patrol and if I don't make it in time, Raventail will claw my ears off!"

Leafpaw purred, relieved that Dewthorn was joking around to lighten the mood, "You better get going then." Dewthorn nodded, then darted out of the camp.

Leafpaw watched him go, feeling light as a feather. She devoured the rest of the mouse swiftly and went to the thorn tunnel where Snowpetal was waiting.

Dovepaw was already there with Lakeshine, her eyes shining with anticipation. "Good," Snowpetal acknowledged Leafpaw with a nod, "We're all here, let's go."

Leafpaw dropped to the rear of the group to speak with Dovepaw, "What are we doing?" she meowed quietly to not disturb Lakeshine's and Snowpetal's conversation.

"Hunting," Dovepaw meowed, "That's all Lakeshine would tell me." "Oh," Leafpaw meowed, "Are we going to do battle moves?"

Dovepaw shrugged, "Maybe later."

"Alright," Snowpetal meowed, halting, "Lakeshine and I will be watching both of you hunt today." "Where are we hunting?" Dovepaw asked eagerly.

"Dovepaw, you'll hunt near the Ancient Oak, and Leafpaw you hunt near the Twolegplace," Snowpetal explained, "Bury all the prey you catch, we'll be watching you."

"Got it," Dovepaw meowed, speeding off in the direction of the Ancient Oak in a blur of pale gray.

Leafpaw padded along slower, but she kept her pace light to not alert any prey. The Twolegplace came into view faster than Leafpaw imagined. Memories flashed back to when she first entered the woods as Pepper, along with Dovepaw.

A tiny chirp directed Leafpaw's attention to a plump blackbird cawing on a low tree branch. Leafpaw's eyes narrowed, she needed to judge this perfectly, along with her jump.

Leafpaw crept forward stealthily, her fur brushing the ground. Her heart pounded so hard it felt like her chest would burst.

The blackbird's beady eyes landed on Leafpaw and she froze, not daring to move. The blackbird eyed her for a moment, then hopped neatly to a higher branch.

Leafpaw surged with rage at the smug look the blackbird flashed her. _Who knew blackbirds could send emotions. I'm not giving up on this bird!_

Leafpaw began to climb the tree, inching closer and closer, her claws curling into the bark. Leafpaw grunted quietly as she heaved herself upwards.

The blackbird was still unaware of her presence, and Leafpaw took the opportunity. Leafpaw launched herself awkwardly at the bird and managed to hook it with her outstretched claws.

She crashed to the floor, shoving the blackbird down to soften her fall. The bird's eyes bulged as it hit the ground, then it squawked and died.

Leafpaw took a few deep breaths. _I did it! I hope Snowpetal saw that!_

Leafpaw scraped a hole and buried the blackbird before continuing.

"Pepper?" an uncertain voice called. Leafpaw spun around to see a plump dappled tabby sitting neatly on a fence.

"Aspen!" Leafpaw meowed in surprise. "Pepper!" Aspen's eyes sparked with recognition, "It's really you! You're so thin, are your housefolk feeding you enough?"

Leafpaw bared her teeth, "What housefolk, I live with ThunderClan now." Aspen's whiskers twitched, "Oh, so they let you in."

"And I'm not Pepper anymore," Leafpaw added, a hint of pride in her meow, "I'm Leafpaw now." "Leafpaw," Aspen chuckled, "That's a weird name, sounds like Silverpaw!"

Leafpaw nodded, "Silverpaw's not bad at all, she's really nice and energetic." Aspen snorted, "Whatever you say… _Leafpaw_."

"Listen," Leafpaw meowed hardly, "You're lucky you met me, if any of my other clanmates saw you, they wouldn't take it as easily, you'd better go."

Aspen's eyes widened, "Why? This is my house now." Shock sparked beneath Leafpaw's pelt, "You've got new housefolk?" "Yeah," Aspen purred.

"Still, stay in the fence, you don't want to get hurt," Leafpaw hissed, "I've got to go, I have an assessment to do, bye Aspen."

"Wait!" Aspen called, "Surely you can come in, eat a bit, chat a bit, right?"

Leafpaw didn't look back, "No, Aspen, and if I see you here again, I won't be so kind to not claw you."

Aspen hissed, "What kind of friend are you?" "One that's moved on," Leafpaw retorted, "Bye Aspen." Leafpaw waited to hear the sound of Aspen leaping off the fence and into the Twoleg den before continuing.

Leafpaw twitched her whiskers crossly. _Normally I would stay to catch, but today is my assessment! Snowpetal could have just watched the entire thing!_

Leafpaw glanced around uncertainly, scanning the bushes for a hint of a snowy white pelt. Nothing.

 _I better bring in some more prey._ Leafpaw noted that her time was almost up, she had until sunhigh. Leafpaw pricked her ears as she stalked lightly through the forest.

A nearby rustle drew her attention, and she spied a flash of mottled brown fur, but no prey. Leafpaw's eyes landed on a scrawny mouse, nibbling at some seeds.

Leafpaw darted forward, knowing the mouse had no chance to run, as it was cornered by a tree. Leafpaw sprang upon her prey and killed it swiftly.

Satisfaction warmed Leafpaw's pelt. _I can do better than this!_

By the end, Leafpaw had caught the blackbird, a scrawny mouse, a thrush, a squirrel that was a piece of massive luck, and a rabbit.

Leafpaw was quite pleased with herself once she had finished lugging her catches back to camp, Snowpetal was too.

"Well done!" she praised, her eyes glowing, "You hunt like a true warrior, I wonder how Dovepaw did." The thorn barrier rustled and Lakeshine stepped in, holding prey, followed by Dovepaw, who was also holding prey.

Dovepaw's eyes shone as Lakeshine whispered something to her, and she bounded over and deposited her prey, "I did really well!" she meowed excitedly. "Me too!" Leafpaw cried.

"No you didn't," a dark meow made Leafpaw jump. Marshtail.

Leafpaw spun to face him, "I've caught enough prey to feed the entire clan! What have _you_ been doing, spying?" Leafpaw added with a sudden inspiration, "I thought I saw you spying on me while I was doing my assessment!"

Marshtail's fur remained smooth, but his eyes uncovered the truth, "Lies, kittypet," he meowed coldly.

Leafpaw glared at him, remaining calm. Marshtail finally flinched away and stalked off towards the warriors den. "I don't know what he has in for me!" Leafpaw snarled.

"It's my fault," Dovepaw meowed, downcast, "It's from the day at the stream."

"Not it's not!" Leafpaw meowed fiercely, hating Marshtail for ruining Dovepaw's jubilant moment, "It's Marshtail's own problem that he can't accept that we're better than him!"

Dovepaw sighed, "I guess."

"Leafpaw! Dovepaw!" Snowpetal meowed, bounding over to them, "I just spoke with Acornstar, and you two are becoming warriors!" she meowed quietly.

Dovepaw exchanged a glance with Leafpaw, mirroring her look of pure joy.

"We're being made warriors!" Leafpaw cried in triumph. Dovepaw said nothing, but her eyes glowed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Leafpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Acornstar meowed. Leafpaw dipped her head, "I do," there was no hesitation.

 _How far have I come? Seven moons ago, I was a furbrained kittypet meowing at Twolegs._

"Then by the powers of StarClan," Acornstar beamed, "I grant you your warrior name, Leafshine. The clan honors you for your skill and intelligence and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Leafshine dipped her head and licked Acornstar's shoulder. "Leafshine! Leafshine! Leafshine!" Leafshine basked in her clanmates calls of welcome.

"Leafshine!" Dewthorn's eyes were alight with a burning light as he yowled her name to the skies.

Leafshine stepped back, her tail held up in delight as Dovepaw stepped forward, her flanks trembling.

"Dovepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Acornstar eyed her warmly. Dovepaw's eyes cleared, "I do," she meowed clearly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I grant you your warrior name, Dovecloud. The clan honors you for your kindness and courage and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." 

Dovecloud's eyes lit, "Thank you," she murmured huskily, licking Acornstar's shoulder.

Dovecloud bounded over, "Do you understand our names?" she meowed. Leafshine cocked her head, "What do you mean?"

"Dove _cloud_ and Leaf _shine_ ," Dovecloud purred, "In memory of Cloudshine!" Leafshine's eyes widened as realization dawned, "Acornstar must have put thought into it then!"

"Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life," Acornstar meowed. Silverpaw was quivering with restrained excitement, and Leafshine noticed that Ferntail's eyes were glowing with pride.

 _She must be Silverpaw's mother then._

"I do," Silverpaw purred. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I grant you your warrior name, Silverheart," Acornstar meowed after a short pause, "We honor you for your enthusiasm and determination, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Silverheart dipped her head and lapped Acornstar's shoulder.

"Leafshine! Dovecloud! Silverheart! Leafshine! Dovecloud! Silverheart!" the clan yowled their approval. Leafshine drew herself to full height.

Dewthorn caught her eye, his proud green gaze met hers and she purred.

However, Leafshine noticed that some warriors had turned their backs on the ceremony, Marshtail, no surprise, Brackenwish, and Icefur. _Icefur._

Leafshine narrowed her eyes. _Icefur's been a jerk ever since she received her warrior name, actually, she was always a jerk._

Acornstar leapt off the Highrock to land beside Leafshine, "It'll be a cold vigil," he remarked. Leafshine nodded, "But I'll survive. Cold's never killed a cat."

Acornstar gave her a somber look, "You have no idea," he said it in a joking matter, but his eyes betrayed what he had seen as a leader.

Acornstar dipped his head, "I wish you the best, Leafshine, you know, Rainfeather's been speaking of you recently, I wonder why…" he trailed off, deep in thought.

Leafshine edged away uncertainly, "Okay, see you Acornstar."

Acornstar mumbled something, then turned away and padded to Rainfeather's den

Dewthorn bounded over, "Congratulations," he meowed, "You deserved it." Leafshine purred, "It feels great, now you can't order me around!"

"Leafshine," Dewthorn repeated dreamily, "Such a beautiful name."

Leafshine smacked him lightly with her tail, "Hey! Snap out of it Dreamthorn!" Dewthorn's eyes widened in mock shock, "Of course, Meanshine!"

Leafshine purred fiercely and briefly twined tails with Dewthorn, "I have to go," she meowed, "I have to prepare for my vigil."

Dewthorn's eyes sparked in amusement, "You'll be cold," he meowed, "I thought it was cold during mine, but yours will be even colder!"

Leafshine batted him gently, "I know, but every warrior has to go through it, I'm no difference." Dewthorn nodded, "I knew you would say that."

Leafshine backed away, "I'll catch you later, Dreamthorn," she teased before bounding away, her paws feeling light as a feather.

Dovecloud pushed the blackbird Leafshine had caught at her, "Here," Dovecloud offered, "You need your strength for the vigil."

Leafshine accepted the bird gratefully, "What about you?" she meowed, a black feather tickling her nose.

"I already ate something," Dovecloud assured her, "I'm fine, you hurry up and eat."

Leafshine purred, "Thank you."

Leafshine took one last bite of the blackbird before standing up. "Are you ready to begin the vigil?" Snowpetal meowed.

Leafshine nodded, "Of course," she meowed firmly.

"Go on then," Snowpetal murmured, "Leafshine."

Leafshine dipped her head and rushed off to join Dovecloud. "Brr!" Dovecloud shivered as Leafshine joined her, "Acornstar wasn't joking, I'm going to freeze my fur off!"

"Here," Leafshine edged closer to supply her body heat, "Does this help?" Dovecloud sighed, "A little," she meowed.

Silverheart stalked out of the bushed, "Hey," she nodded in greeting, "Are you two taking the entrance?"

Leafshine nodded. "Good," Silverheart meowed, "I'll go to the back."

"Okay," Leafshine meowed, "Stay warm."

Silverheart purred, "In this weather? StarClan help me!" Leafshine laughed, "Good luck to you then."

Silverheart shook her fur and padded off.

Leafshine struggled to keep her eyes from drooping. The night was already half over, the moon, just a sliver in the frosty night sky. The stars of Silverpelt glowed warmly. _Is Cloudshine watching us?_

Dovecloud suddenly bristled, "I hear something!" she hissed. Leafshine immediately sat up, alert, "Is it a cat?" she whispered.

Dovecloud strained her ears, "Can't tell," she growled. A nearby rustle drew Leafshine's attention, and a dark brown tom stepped out, his ears flat.

"Intruder!" Leafshine yowled, bowling the tom over and raking her claws down his flank. The tom howled, "No! No! I need your help!"

Leafshine faltered, her eyes narrowed, "What for?" she snarled. She recognized the scent of SkyClan. "ShadowClan is attacking our camp!" the tom meowed, "We're being overrun!"

Leafshine twitched her whiskers, "And how are we supposed to trust you?" she snarled. The tom's eyes flashed, "I'm not lying!" he protested, "Please, if you don't help, we'll die!"

Dovecloud stepped forward, "He sounds like he's being truthful," she confessed, "Let's ask Acornstar."

"I'll ask," Leafshine conceded, "You stay and keep an eye on him." The tom's eyes widened, "You can trust me!" he pleaded.

"I do," Leafshine admitted, "But just stay here, the entire clan would get riled up if a cat from an enemy clan entered the camp. _I_ would get into huge trouble."

 _That's partly true, I would only be giving Marshtail another reason to yell at me._

The tom dipped his head, "You are wise," he meowed solemnly. Leafshine's pelt burned, and she quickly darted back into camp.

Leafshine climbed the rocks that spiraled up to Acornstar's den, and she pressed through the lichen that draped over it.

"Acornstar!" she hissed. The tom sat up immediately, "Leafshine!" he meowed, "What's wrong? Are we being attacked?"

"No," Leafshine reassured him, "But SkyClan is, ShadowClan is attacking their camp, and they're losing. A tom came to Dovecloud and I to ask for help."

"And you left him alone?" Acornstar demanded. "No!" Leafshine meowed quickly, "Dovecloud's keeping an eye on him." 

Acornstar nodded, "Good, and," he added, "We will help SkyClan."

He sprang outside his den, "ThunderClan to me!" he yowled. Immediately, several warriors and apprentices sprang out, hissing, but then their eyes clouded in confusion.

"We are not being attacked!" Acornstar meowed, "But SkyClan is, and we will help them!"

"What good comes from helping them?" Marshtail's scornful meow echoed around the clearing, as several other warriors creeped out of the den.

"Their debt," Acornstar meowed, "SkyClan will forever be in our debt."

Marshtail dipped his head, agreeing for once. _It's a miracle!_

Acornstar summoned his clan with a flick of his tail, "Snowpetal, Stoneclaw, Ferntail, Marshtail, Brackenwish, Lakeshine, Robinwing, Ivywhisker, Raventail, Mouseclaw, Vinepool, Mosstail, Dewthorn, Icefur, Leafshine, Dovecloud, and Silverheart will battle."

Right on cue, Silverheart entered the camp, snarling, "Attack! Wha…?" "There is no attack," Acornstar purred, "But ShadowClan is attacking SkyClan, and SkyClan needs our help!"

Silverheart nodded, "Am I coming?" she asked. "Yes," Acornstar meowed, "Lets' go!"

"Wait!" Deersong called, "What about the rest of us?" "You stay, just in case this is a trick, we cannot leave the camp undefended!"

Deersong dipped her head, "I will keep the camp safe," she promised. Acornstar nodded, "I know you will."

"Let's go!" Acornstar yowled, leaping off the Highrock. Leafshine rushed ahead. "What's going on?" Dovecloud demanded. "Acornstar's agreed to help," Leafshine explained quickly, seeing the tom's eyes glow, "And we're going!"

Dovecloud's eyes shine, "My first battle as a warrior!"

The tom sprang to his paws, "I'll lead the way!" he meowed as ThunderClan stalked out of the thorn entrance.

"Who's he?" Stoneclaw growled suspiciously. The tom flinched, "I am Rabbitfall of SkyClan," he meowed, gaining confidence, "I came for help, and you have delivered," he purred, "Thank you."

Stoneclaw grunted, "Don't expect this every time, Rabbitfall." Rabbitfall nodded, "Let's go!" he yowled, "I can lead!"

Rabbitfall darted into the dark forest, Acornstar at his heels. "Let's go!" Silverheart meowed, racing off. Leafshine nodded at Dovecloud, "Ready?" she meowed.

Dovecloud flexed her claws, "Always."


	12. Chapter 12

"ThunderClan attack!" Acornstar yowled, "Drive off ShadowClan and RiverClan!"

Leafshine burst into the clearing, her fur bristling, claws unsheathed.

Dovecloud yowled a challenge and sprang over to help a battered tabby drive off a RiverClan tom.

A small white tom screeched in fear as a brown tabby sank his teeth into his shoulder.

Leafshine sprinted across the clearing, weaving through battling cats and slammed into the brown tabby. The ShadowClan tom's eyes lit in a fiery rage, "ThunderClan should stick to their own business!" he snarled.

"And let you drive off SkyClan?" Leafshine challenged, "Never!"

The tabby sprang forward, and Leafshine slipped underneath his belly and thrust the tom upwards. He landed with a grunt.

Leafshine didn't hesitate, she sunk her long fangs into the tom's leg. The flesh tore easily, and Leafshine kept biting.

The tom howled in agony and threw her up. Leafshine released him, "Leave!" she growled, the warm tang of blood flooding her mouth.

The tom's ears flattened, but he fled.

The white tom glanced at Leafshine, "Thank you," he meowed, wincing slightly.

Leafshine eyed a long gash on his neck, "Go see your medicine cat," she ordered, "You need it."

The tom dipped his head, "I see Rabbitfall made it after all, thank StarClan you came."

Leafshine watched him go before springing back into the fray.

Silverheart was locked with another silver tabby, spitting and snarling. She seemed to be holding her own, so Leafshine turned away.

A terrible screech filled the clearing, and Leafshine stiffened, she knew that cry. _Dewthorn!_

Leafshine sprinted at full speed, the wind whistling in her ears, a she-cat sprang at her, but she slammed her aside.

Dewthorn was pinned underneath a burly gray tom. Dewthorn's eyes flashed in desperation as he twisted to avoid a killing bite.

 _They're fighting to kill!_

Leafshine yowled in rage and slammed the tom aside. Dewthorn, other than a long slash to his flank, seemed unharmed. He leapt to his paws and lunged forward at the tom.

The warrior's eyes widened in fear, and his flailed his paws wildly.

Leafshine advanced, her lips drawn into a snarl. Dewthorn's pelt bristled beside hers.

Dewthorn slashed his paw, catching the tom's side. The warrior fell, unbalanced by the blow. Leafshine pinned him down smoothly, pressing her sheathed paw against his throat.

 _A true warrior doesn't need to kill_. Cloudshine's last words echoed in Leafshine's mind. Leafshine took a deep breath, then released the warrior.

"Leave," she spat, "And don't ever show your mangy face here again!"

The tom's eyes rounded in fear, and he nodded.

Dewthorn's eyes shone with the light of battle, "Thank you," he gasped, "I would be crow-food without you!"

"And I would be crow-food without you," Leafshine meowed lovingly.

Dewthorn nodded, "Let's drive off these invaders!"

Leafshine and Dewthorn sprang into action, matching each blow with another, like they were trained to do moons ago.

Leafshine cut the nose of a wiry black tom, and Dewthorn slashed his legs from underneath him. The tom crashed down heavily, blood oozing from the blow to his snout.

"Go," Dewthorn snarled.

The tom sprang to his paws and hared away immediately.

 _We're winning!_ Most of the ShadowClan warriors had been driven off, but there were still plenty of RiverClan warriors.

Leafshine recognized Petalclaw from RiverClan battling Silverheart. Leafshine's heart lurched when she saw the brutality of Petalclaw's blows.

Silverheart let out an agonized wail as Petalclaw's claws tore her cheek.

Leafshine sprang onto Petalclaw's back, rolling her over. Petalclaw spun around, her eyes lighting in fury, "ThunderClan mange pelt!" she spat furiously.

Leafshine bundled Petalclaw over, surprised at the strength in the she-cat's muscles.

With a massive grunt, Petalclaw threw Leafshine off. Leafshine twisted in midair to land on her paws neatly. _She's stronger than me, but I think I'm faster._

Leafshine darted side to side, making Petalclaw unsure which way she would strike. She feinted heavily to the left, and Petalclaw took the bait. She raised her paws to block, but Leafshine spun to strike the right side of Petalclaw's flank.

Petalclaw howled in frustration, but stayed on her paws.

Leafshine slammed the she-cat's belly, sending her onto her back.

Petalclaw cried out in fear as Leafshine sank her claws into her soft belly fur. Leafshine kept on tearing.

"Leafshine," Dewthorn's tail landed on her shoulder, "Stop, let her go."

Leafshine blinked in surprise, watching the blood flow freely from Petalclaw's stomach. The she-cat's eyes were glazed in pain and hatred.

"Here," Leafshine helped the cream colored tabby to her paws, "I'll lead you to Frosttail, he can heal you."

Petalclaw did not have the strength to protest, and she limped heavily, leaning on Leafshine, towards the white tom.

Frosttail's eyes widened when her saw Petalclaw, "What happened? That's a RiverClan warrior!" his lip twisted in disgust.

Petalclaw collapsed to the ground, "Please," she rasped, "Help me, I'm going to die if you don't."

Frosttail gave Leafshine a look. "Help her," Leafshine meowed firmly, "I'm going back to battle."

Frosttail eyed a painful gash on Leafshine's flank, "Do you need your wounds treated?"

"No," Leafshine meowed, "Other cats need it more than I do. But thank you." 

Frosttail nodded, "A noble decision made by a noble warrior, may StarClan go with you."

Leafshine dipped her head, at a loss for words at the medicine cat's praise, and hurried off into battle.

Dovecloud had pinned a small tabby down to the ground, the tabby writhed and twisted, but couldn't throw Dovecloud off.

Leafshine yowled in surprise as a flash of ginger knocked her off her paws. The ShadowClan warrior raked her curved claws down Leafshine's pelt.

Leafshine gritted her teeth through the haze of pain and swiped at the tabby's ear. The warrior ducked the blow and lunged forward, catching Leafshine's shoulder with sharp claws.

Leafshine swayed, but managed not to lose her footing. The ginger tabby hissed in frustration and reared up. Quick as a mouse, Leafshine slipped away, and the tabby landed on nothing.

Before she could recover, Leafshine scrambled onto her back and raked her spine.

The tabby wailed, "Let me go! Let me go!"

Leafshine slid off the ginger she-cat and watched as she blundered away into the woods.

"Acornstar!" Snowpetal's desperate wail echoed eerily from across the clearing. The white deputy seemed mostly unharmed, but her wide blue eyes was focused on a brown tabby, lying motionless under Dawnstar.

 _No!_ Leafshine's heart lurched. _Acornstar!_

Leafshine bundled towards her leader, smacking aside a tom as he tried to intercept her. Snowpetal let out a mournful yowl, as she slammed into Dawnstar, knocking the RiverClan leader of the motionless bundle of brown fur.

Leafshine let out a cry of fury and sliced Dawnstar's flank. The cream-colored she-cat spat in fury and backed away, ears flattened.

"You shouldn't have come here!" Snowpetal growled.

Dawnstar hissed through bared teeth, "ThunderClan should know when to interfere!" she countered, "We needed a solution to the prey stealing!"

"And is _this_ the answer?" Leafshine snarled, flicking her tail at the bodies littered on the ground, bleeding their lives out.

Dawnstar's eyes widened as if she had just noticed, "What… no… I."

The RiverClan leader backed away, "RiverClan retreat!" she yowled, "Retreat!"

Her warriors gave her look of surprise, but did not question her. Some sprang away immediately, while others slowly limped away, leaving behind a trail of blood.

Dawnstar showed her blood-stained teeth, "This isn't over!" she snarled at Blizzardstar, who was weakly pushing himself to his paws.

Blizzardstar turned to face her, "Leave and never return!"

Dawnstar growled, but hared away into the bushes after her warriors.

Snowpetal turned to Acornstar, still a motionless heap.

"Isn't he just losing a life?" Leafshine meowed.

Snowpetal shook her head despairingly, "It was his last," she whispered hoarsely.

Leafshine let out a wail choked in grief, "He hunts with StarClan now."

"What's going on?" Dewthorn demanded, stepping up to stand beside Leafshine.

"Acornstar's dead!" Leafshine choked out, burying her head into Dewthorn's soft fur.

Dewthorn's fur bristled, "Who did this?" his mew was thick with grief and rage.

"Dawnstar," Snowpetal's meow was cold, "She did this."

Dewthorn bared his teeth, "She'll pay!"

"No!" Snowpetal meowed, "Dewthorn, stay."

Dewthorn's tail thrashed, but he did not talk back to the deputy. Silverheart came over, her eyes rounding in horror as she saw Acornstar, "Acornstar!" she cried, "He's dead?"

Snowpetal nodded grimly, "He died nobly in battle, like all leaders should."

"Acornstar's dead," Silverheart told Stoneclaw as the senior warrior came over. Stoneclaw's eyes widened, but then they shrank to normal as he stared at his dead leader, "May StarClan light his path."

"You're to be leader now," Robinwing meowed, looking at Snowpetal, "We'll all follow you."

Snowpetal acknowledged her with a single nod, "Thank you."

"Who will be deputy now?" Vinepool asked eagerly, his green eyes glinting.

Leafshine couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Are you asking who to be deputy so soon after your leader's death?" she spat, her exhaustion giving way to fury, "Show some remorse!"

Vinepool looked taken aback, "Sorry," he muttered, flashing Mosstail a meaningful look.

"Come on ThunderClan," Snowpetal meowed, giving herself a brisk shake, "We're leaving."

"Wait!" Blizzardstar called from where he was sitting, "May StarClan light your path, we will never forget this."

Snowpetal nodded, "I don't expect you to."

Stoneclaw eased Acornstar's body into his jaws and began to drag him with him. Robinwing bounded over to help, and Stoneclaw's eyes lit up.

Despite the heavy grief tugging at her paws. Leafshine felt a spark of amusement, the older warrior obviously had feelings for the elegant ginger tabby.

"Vinepool and Mosstail," Snowpetal meowed, "Help them."

The two warriors looked at one another, then dipped their heads and bounded over to grab Acornstar's fur.

Dovecloud sidled in closer to Leafshine, "I can't believe Acornstar's gone, just like that."

Leafshine nodded, "He hunts with StarClan now." Leafshine glanced upwards, the night was thawing into morning, and the stars of Silverpelt were fading as the moon set.

Snowpetal led the way, as the band of ThunderClan warriors headed home with heavy hearts.


	13. Chapter 13

"Drizzlepaw," Snowstar meowed, "Your mentor will be Leafshine." She turned to meet Leafshine's gaze, "Pass on your skill and intelligence to this young apprentice."

Leafshine dipped her head to her formal mentor, "Certainly," she promised, turning to Drizzlepaw. The young apprentice's light gray fur was fluffed up in excitement, and her blue eyes pooled in worry.

"Will I do okay?" Drizzlepaw whispered as Leafshine touched noses with her.

"You'll do fine," Leafshine assured her, and Drizzlepaw purred.

"Petalkit," Snowstar continued, turning to the trembling cream-colored kit, "Until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Petalpaw."

Petalpaw's watched, wide-eyed as Snowstar surveyed her possible choices, "Dovecloud," Snowstar decided, "You will mentor Petalpaw, pass on your courage and determination to this young apprentice."

Dovecloud nodded, her gaze sparking in happiness.

Leafshine looked on affectionately. If any warrior deserved an apprentice, it was Dovecloud.

Pinetail leaned against her mate, Mouseclaw, her gaze lighting in pride as she watched Dovecloud touch noses with Petalpaw.

"Drizzlepaw! Petalpaw! Drizzlepaw! Petalpaw!" the clan yowled. Drizzlepaw licked her fluffy gray fur self-consciously, while Petalpaw puffed out her chest in pride.

Leafshine raised her head to the sky to yowl her new apprentice's name. _Thank you StarClan!_

Leafshine swept her gaze over the cats. Marshtail was exchanging a dark look with Brackenwish. The ginger she-cat nudged him harshly and meowed something that Leafshine couldn't catch.

Then Brackenwish looked upwards at Leafshine and nodded.

Leafshine's eyes widened. _She approves of me._ Surprise sparked underneath her pelt. Brackenwish had always been a cat that had scorned her of her kittypet origins.

Marshtail scowled at Brackenwish, his tail thrashing furiously.

Leafshine's eyes narrowed. _What's gotten in his fur? It's a clanborn cat becoming an apprentice, what's not to celebrate about that._

Leafshine gave herself a shake. _Don't let the actions of one cat make this wonderful day go dark._ She told herself sternly. _Marshtail's not going to ruin this day for me!_

Dovecloud same over, eyes bright, "I can't believe we were chosen!" she exclaimed, "This is great!"

Leafshine nodded, but remained silent.

Petalpaw bounded over, "There was a tuft of fur sticking up on your head the entire time and it was driving me crazy!" she meowed, licking down some fur one Drizzlepaw's head.

"Really?" Drizzlepaw sounded concerned, then she wailed, "I must have looked so stupid!"

"Yeah, you kind of did," Petalpaw added unhelpfully.

Drizzlepaw moaned, "ThunderClan must think I'm an idiot!" she meowed pitifully.

"No," Leafshine meowed sternly, "They didn't." She glared at Petalpaw.

The cream she-cat stuck her nose in the air defiantly, meeting Leafshine's glare with hot blue eyes.

"Petalpaw," Dovecloud butted in, "If you want to be a great warrior, you must learn respect."

Petalpaw looked crestfallen, "I'm sorry, I understand," she mumbled.

"Good," Dovecloud sighed, "Come on now, we have lots to do."

"Leafshine, Dovecloud," Ferntail, the new deputy greeted them, "Where are you off to with them." He jerked his head at Drizzlepaw and Petalpaw.

"Showing them territory," Leafshine explained, glancing at Dovecloud, "If that's fine with you."

"Yes," Dovecloud nodded.

"Okay then," Ferntail meowed, turning to the young apprentices, "Good luck and listen to your mentors."

Drizzlepaw dipped her head, her blue eyes pools of apprehension, "I will."

"Come on then," Dovecloud swept her tail, "Let's go."

Petalpaw skipped outside the thistle entrance, slipping past the thorns easily.

Drizzlepaw eyed the thorns, "Is it safe?"

Leafshine sighed, "Of course it is, cats have been sliding back and forth for moons. Thorns have never killed a cat."

"Okay," Drizzlepaw meowed timidly.

 _Drizzlepaw needs to toughen up if she wants to be a good warrior. She's too apprehensive about everything._

"Can you go with me?" Drizzlepaw requested.

Leafshine sighed irritably, "No, there's only room for one cat to go without the other getting a pelt full of thistles."

"Okay," Drizzlepaw whispered, slipping through the thistle barrier.

Leafshine growled in annoyance and slid through behind her apprentice.

Dovecloud and Petalpaw were waiting. Petalpaw kept jumping about, sniffing everything. Drizzlepaw, on the other hand, stuck close to Leafshine, flinching at every little noise.

 _They're exact opposites._

Leafshine remember the bright-spirited Drizzlekit she had rescued as an apprentice. Where had that little kit gone?

"Petalpaw!" Dovecloud shrieked suddenly, "Get back!"

With a jolt of horror, Leafshine saw the young apprentice jump away from a shiny gray mesh that glinted ominously in the light.

Petalpaw's eyes stretched, "What was that?" she gasped, her flanks trembling.

"It's a fox trap set by Twolegs, never _ever_ touch one," Dovecloud pressed closer to her apprentice, "Watch how I deal with it."

Dovecloud grasped a long, strong stick in her jaws and stretched her neck, poking at the trap. The mesh suddenly seized and the shiny jaws clamped down.

Leafshine winced as the stick snapped cleanly in half. _Those jaws are as sharp as cat fangs!_

"It's useless now," Dovecloud meowed to Petalpaw, "But always be careful around those, they could snap a cat's leg."

Petalpaw nodded, her blue eyes round, "I'll remember," she whispered.

"Good," Dovecloud meowed, "Let's keep going."

Leafshine padded onwards, Drizzlepaw's fur brushing her tail.

"The woods are so dangerous!" Drizzlepaw gasped, glancing back at the fox trap.

"They aren't," Leafshine mewed, "If you know how to deal with the dangers."

Drizzlepaw nodded, "You're going to teach me that, right?"

Leafshine felt a surge of affection for Drizzlepaw, "Of course." She touched her nose briefly to Drizzlepaw's muzzle.

"What's this," Petalpaw bounded over to the ShadowClan border and gave it a sniff, she recoiled immediately, "Ew! That's disgusting!"

Dovecloud purred in amusement, "That's ShadowClan stench, remember it."

Petalpaw gave the boundary a good sniff, then jumped back, "How do they live with that odor?" she growled.

"Drizzlepaw," Leafshine meowed gently, nudging her apprentice forward, "Go sniff the boundary line."

Drizzlepaw nodded, wide eyed. She padded over to the boundary, her head swinging back in forth as if she thought ShadowClan warriors would burst out of the undergrowth at any time.

Drizzlepaw bent her head down and gave the line a good, long sniff. She cringed back, her lip curled in disgust, "That's disgusting!" she spat, springing back.

Leafshine gave a purr.

"Maybe you should teach your apprentices some respect," a dark voice growled.

Drizzlepaw squeaked and bounded back to Leafshine.

A long legged striped tom stepped out of the shadows of ShadowClan territory. Drizzlepaw bowed her head in shame, "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

The warrior scowled, "Trust ThunderClan fox-hearts to think _we_ stink," he shook his head like he couldn't believe it, "ThunderClan is the one that has an odor."

"Hey!" Petalpaw protested, "I think we smell warm and comforting! You smell like pine and bugs!"

"Hush, Petalpaw," Dovecloud hissed, "Don't cause any more trouble."

The ShadowClan tom scoffed, "Maybe because I live in a _pine_ forest."

Petalpaw huffed, sticking her nose in the air.

"Is it just me," the tom snarled darkly, "Or is ThunderClan getting more and more dumb."

"Hey!" Petalpaw began, but Dovecloud slapped her tail over her mouth, muffling her meow.

"First, that fool, _Acornstar_ , let _kittypets_ in," the warrior continued, "Then allowed them to mentor apprentices. No wonder the two are weak and stupid."

Fury flashed through Leafshine, but she restrained herself from springing over the boundary and slicing the arrogant warrior's ears, "Acornstar is with StarClan now," she growled in a tight, controlled voice, "Show respect."

"Why would I show respect to a rabbit-brain?" the warrior mocked, his eyes glinting.

"That's it!" Petalpaw roared, fighting off Dovecloud and launching herself over the boundary.

The tom sidestepped her attack, as if he was expecting it. "Intruder!" he yowled, before bowling Petalpaw over.

"Petalpaw!" Drizzlepaw wailed, her eyes stretched in terror.

"Stop!" Dovecloud shouted, "She's an apprentice, let her go!"

Petalpaw screeched in pain as the tom lashed at her flank. Petalpaw batted outwards, flailing her unsheathed claws.

One caught the tom's ear, but he barely even flinched.

Dovecloud let out a yowl of fury and tossed the tom off Petalpaw. "Come on," she hissed to Petalpaw.

The cream she-cat's flank was bleeding, and her breath came out as short gasps.

Dovecloud nudged Petalpaw in front of her, as they retreated back to ThunderClan territory.

The tom's eyes lit in gloating, "And stay away!" he yowled, barely paying attention to his newly torn ear.

Leafshine's fury bubbled into worry, as Petalpaw collapsed, panting hard.

"What were you thinking?" Dovecloud spat, her fur ruffled, "Darting across the border and attacking a warrior. You've never had any battle training before."

Petalpaw's eyes sparked defiantly, "He was insulting Acornstar, and by the way, did you see me rip his ear?"

"Yes," Dovecloud's tone softened, "You were very brave, but foolish. Never do it again. I'm sure Acornstar wouldn't want you dying under his name."

Petalpaw nodded, looking up from licking her wound, "I'm fine now, let's continue."

Dovecloud eyed Petalpaw's wound apprehensively, "I don't think so, we don't want to risk the wound getting infected, you're done for the day."

Petalpaw's jaw parted in dismay, "What? But I haven't seen the entire territory yet!" she complained.

"You will tomorrow," Dovecloud promised, "Let's get you to Rainfeather."

Petalpaw scowled, "I wish that the ShadowClan mangy-pelt was still here, I would shred him!"

"No you wouldn't," Dovecloud scolded, glancing to make sure the tom was gone, and cuffing Petalpaw lightly around the ear.

Petalpaw spat bitterly, picking herself to her paws, "No fair," she growled, "Drizzlepaw will get to see the rest of the territory."

"I'll tell you everything when I get back," Drizzlepaw promised helpfully. Leafshine flashed Drizzlepaw a grateful look. _Drizzlepaw may not be the bravest cat, but she's clever._

Petalpaw nodded grumpily, "Fine," she meowed, briefly touching noses with her sister, "I'll see you later, and if you see that ShadowClan warrior, claw his face off," she added quietly.

Leafshine flashed Petalpaw a look, and the cream-colored tabby shrank back, "What?" she asked innocently, "I didn't say anything."

Leafshine rolled her eyes, "Sure you didn't."

"Stay safe," Dovecloud murmured, "Watch out for fox traps, Twolegs, enemy cla—"

"We get it," Leafshine interrupted, not wanting Dovecloud to frighten Drizzlepaw any further, "We'll be fine."

Dovecloud nodded, "Okay then, I'll share something with you later."

"See you then."

Leafshine waited for Dovecloud's pale gray pelt to disappear into the undergrowth before turning to Drizzlepaw.

"Come on," she sighed, "I have a lot more to show you."

"This is the Great Birch," Leafshine explained, "It's been here for more moons than anyone can count."

Drizzlepaw stared upwards at the great tree that's branches stretched, peaking the sky limits. "I want to climb up there one day," Drizzlepaw whispered.

Leafshine purred, "I'd like to see that, but don't even try. It's way too high and dangerous. No cat's ever climbed to its top branch before."

"I'll be the first," Drizzlepaw murmured, "I just know it."

Leafshine was uncertain for a moment. Drizzlepaw sounded misty, as if unaware words were pouring out of her mouth.

"Come on then," Leafshine meowed briskly, snapping Drizzlepaw out of her trance, "We've got to head back now, it's getting late—" she broke off as a loud rumbling shook the ground.

"What was that?" Drizzlepaw whimpered, "M-monsters?"

"Hush," Leafshine pricked her ears, the shouts of Twolegs reached her along with the crash of falling trees coming in the direction of ShadowClan.

"Run!" Leafshine screeched, sensing the rumble of an approaching monster, "Run! Run!"

Drizzlepaw was rooted to the spot, frozen in terror as a large monster ripped through the trees, slamming into the Great Birch.

"No!" Drizzlepaw wailed, "The tree!"

"Mousebrain!" Leafshine growled, shoving her apprentice in front of her, "Don't worry about the tree, run!"

Leafshine bundled Drizzlepaw ahead of her, urging the young apprentice forward.

Fresh ThunderClan wafted up her nose. _The hunting patrol. Mouseclaw, Robinwing, and Silverheart._

The three warriors froze, staring at their fleeing clanmates, Silverheart had a mouse dangling from her jaws.

"What's wrong?" Robinwing demanded.

"Twoleg monster," Leafshine panted, skidding to a halt, "At the Great Birch."

"What?" Mouseclaw hissed, "Off the Thunderpath?"

"It's destroyed trees!" Drizzlepaw piped up miserably, "The poor trees."

"Is it heading towards camp?" Robinwing asked, her fur fluffing in fear.

"No," Leafshine gasped, regaining her breath, "It's mostly in ShadowClan territory."

"Good," Silverheart meowed, and Drizzlepaw rounded on her clanmate.

"How can you say that?" Drizzlepaw spat, "You're taking pleasure in the sufferings of other clans?"

Silverheart looked taken aback to see the new bold side of Drizzlepaw, "No, I didn't mean that," she stuttered, "It's just, I'm glad ThunderClan won't come to harm."

"Never mind that," Robinwing snapped irritably, "Let's get back to camp, we need to tell Snowstar."

Silverheart nodded, glad for Drizzlepaw to have a distraction. The apprentice's teeth were still bared, and her blue eyes still burning.

"Come on now," Mouseclaw meowed gruffly, running on ahead.

Leafshine took off, making sure Drizzlepaw had followed.

Robinwing cried out in surprise. Leafshine whipped around, the ginger she-cat was on the ground, pulling herself to her paws.

"Tripped by some bracken," Robinwing shook her head, "I'm so clumsy these days."

Leafshine's gaze darted to Robinwing's belly, it seemed larger than usual, swinging back and forth as Robinwing padded forward.

"What are you staring at?" Robinwing snapped.

Leafshine blinked, "Are you expecting kits?"

Robinwing let out an exasperated sigh, "Honestly, Leafshine how ignorant are you? Of _course_ I'm expecting kits! The whole clan knows!"

"Oh," Leafshine's pelt burned, "Guess I never noticed, when are they due?"

"In a moon," Robinwing's voice suddenly choked in fear, "It's bad timing isn't it, with the monsters so close…"

"They'll be fine," Leafshine reassured her clanmate, "The Twolegs are probably just going to cut a few trees then move on."

Robinwing nodded gratefully, "Right."

"Hey!" Silverheart called, her face sticking out from a bush, "Mouseclaw's at camp already, what's taking you two so long?"

Leafshine gave herself a brisk shake, "Sorry," she muttered, springing up to join Silverheart. Robinwing hiked up the slope much slower, her paws sliding clumsily on the soil.

"You shouldn't be doing clan duties," Leafshine dropped back to join Robinwing, "You should be in the nursery resting."

Robinwing shook her head, "No, I must keep up with my warrior duties."

"But you can't!" Leafshine meowed, "You'll end up hurting yourself."

"I _have_ to," Robinwing murmured firmly.

"Think of your kits!" Leafshine pleaded, "You're putting more than yourself at risk."

Robinwing's eyes glistened thoughtfully, "I suppose I could lay off a few…"

"Yes!" Leafshine bounced, "Rest, it's good for you _and_ the kits. You want them to be healthy and strong, right?"

"Yes, of course," Robinwing murmured.

"They won't be if you keep on pushing yourself, you'll exhaust yourself, then your body can't care for the unborn kits," Leafshine pressed.

"I see," Robinwing's gaze flooded in understanding, "Thank you Leafshine." She touched noses with Leafshine briefly before bounding ahead.

Joy sparked beneath Leafshine's pelt. _I can't wait for the kits to come! They'll have a great life, here in ThunderClan._


	14. Chapter 14

"Mouse dung!" Leafshine spat furiously as the mouse she was stalking vanished into a thick clump of bracken.

Leafshine sighed, she hadn't caught anything all day so far. _I'm too distracted._

Drizzlepaw bounced up to her, a thin shrew dangling in her jaws, "I'm sorry," she mumbled, dropping her catch, "It was all I could find."

Leafshine nodded, "It's okay, the Twoleg monsters are scaring off all the prey. I didn't catch anything either," she added, seeing Drizzlepaw's dejected look, "So you did better than me."

Drizzlepaw brightened up slightly, she kneaded her paws into the dirt, "Can we go back now?" she asked, "I'm tired."

It had been three moons since the first monsters had invaded ThunderClan territory, their progress was slow, but consistent. Prey, although it was greenleaf, was scarce, and any prey that was caught was usually scrawny.

Robinwing's kits were far overdue, probably from the lack of proper prey. Although Robinwing was the most pampered cat the in clan, all her ribs still showed.

"Yes," Leafshine meowed, "Give that shrew to Robinwing, then you can eat something." _If there is anything._ Leafshine thought grimly.

Drizzlepaw dipped her head and darted off.

Leafshine felt a surge of pride towards the young apprentice. Drizzlepaw was much more accomplished and skilled than she was three moons before.

Leafshine stifled a purr as she recalled the scared cat she had been when she first set paw into the forest. _She's come a long way._

A shriek split the quiet air, "StarClan help me!"

Leafshine whipped around. _Robinwing!_ She raced off in the direction of the cry, her paws sending leaves flying.

The ginger tabby writhed on the floor, her eyes glazed in pain. A small thrush lay beside her.

"Leafshine!" she panted, "Thank StarClan, I—" She broke off with another wail, "The kits," she gasped, "They're coming!"

"What?" Leafshine stood, rigid in shock.

"Help, help me," Robinwing moaned as another convulsion shook her scrawny body.

Leafshine snapped out of her daze, she snatched up a relatively thick stick.

"Bite down when the pain comes," Leafshine meowed, remembering what Rainfeather had done with Heatherpelt's kit.

Robinwing took the stick in her jaws, her eyes flashing in fear, "Am I going to die?" she whimpered.

"I won't let you," Leafshine meowed determinedly. _I'm no medicine cat, I'll just have to trust that Robinwing's body knows what to do._

"Robinwing's kitting!" Leafshine yowled as loudly as she could, hoping a clanmate nearby could hear her.

Robinwing wailed in agony as a strong convulsion rippled over her belly. Leafshine placed a paw gently onto Robinwing's stomach.

Robinwing screeched and a wet bundle of fur slid out. "A kit!" Leafshine gasped. _What am I supposed to do?_

Robinwing twisted her head to look at her kit, "It's not breathing!" she whimpered, "What's wrong?"

 _StarClan help me!_ Leafshine bent her head and nipped the cord connecting the kit to its mother. Then she rasped her tongue over the kit's fur, forcing it to ruffle the wrong way. The kit spluttered, then wailed. _It's alive!_

Leafshine nudged the kit gently towards its mother. Its squeals cut off as it began to suckle.

Robinwing curled her body protectively around the kit, her eyes shining in love.

The patter of paws alerted Leafshine, and she looked up.

Vinepool and Pebblefur burst out of the branches. Both toms gasped, "The kits!" Vinepool breathed.

"One of you, get Rainfeather," Leafshine ordered, feeling awkward to be telling older warriors what to do.

Vinepool dipped his head and darted off.

Pebblefur knelt beside Leafshine, "What can I do?" he asked.

"Wait for it," Leafshine murmured, watching the convulsions.

Robinwing shrieked, as a strong convulsion gripped her, and the second kit slid out.

"Bite the cord!" Leafshine ordered. Pebblefur bent down and bit the connection cord.

"Now what?" Panic lit in Pebblefur's gaze.

"Lick!" Leafshine ordered, "Hurry!"

Robinwing screeched again and another kit slipped onto the ground.

Swiftly, Leafshine broke the cord and licked the kit furiously. Pebblefur's kit began to wail.

Pebblefur shoved the kit towards its mother. "Careful!" Robinwing meowed, giving her kit a comforting lick.

Leafshine nudged her kit gently, and the tiny kit blundered blindly towards its mother.

Robinwing was panting with exhaustion now, she groaned once, and the last kit slipped out.

Leafshine nipped the cord and licked the kit. It didn't move. Leafshine licked it with more urgency. _Come on little one, wake up!_

But the kit lay still, Leafshine shivered, the tiny body was so cold.

"It's dead," Pebble breathed in horror.

Robinwing's eyes widened, "No!" she cried, dislodging herself from the rest of her kits to see her dead kit.

"Stop!" Pebblefur meowed, gently nudging Robinwing back into position for her kits, "Your other kits need you too."

"He's dead," Robinwing wailed, "He never got to open his eyes and see the wonders of the world."

Pebblefur gave his clanmate a comforting lick, "It's okay, Rainfeather will be here soon. She can fix this."

On cue, the gray medicine cat burst out of the bushes, a large wad of herbs in her jaws. Stoneclaw was right behind her.

"Robinwing!" he meowed in shock, trying to get to his mate.

Rainfeather held him back with her tail, "Stop, don't stress her out any more."

"He's dead, my son's gone," Robinwing sobbed brokenly, her eyes fixed on the limp body of her kit.

"No…" Stoneclaw whispered hoarsely, "My son… my poor little son…"

"It's my fault," Leafshine meowed miserably, "I couldn't save him."

"No," Robinwing meowed suddenly, "You saved all my other kits. Without you, they would have all died."

"Why were you out of the camp anyways?" Rainfeather asked, forcing Robinwing to eat some herbs.

Robinwing winced as if the herbs were bitter, "I was hunting because the clan needed me, but then… oh StarClan it was horrible!"

Stoneclaw pressed his muzzle into Robinwing's fur, "You were very brave." Then the gray tom turned to Leafshine, his eyes were shining with gratitude, "Thank you."

"It was nothing," Leafshine meowed awkwardly, "I just did what any other cat would do."

"We must bury the kit," Rainfeather meowed as soon as Robinwing swallowed the last of her herbs.

"No, not yet," Robinwing's mew was cracked with grief, "I must give him a name. He can't go to StarClan nameless."

"StarClan will give him a name," Rainfeather meowed.

"No!" Robinwing meowed firmly, "I want to name my son."

Rainfeather nodded, "Then do."

"Sunkit," Robinwing meowed, "You'll shine brightly like the sun, my son. I'm sorry you never got to live."

"Sunkit," Stoneclaw repeated, touching his muzzle to his son's cold pelt, "I hope you thrive in StarClan."

Rainfeather stepped back, "Let them grieve," she murmured to Leafshine.

Robinwing let out a wail of grief that was cut off as Stoneclaw pressed his pelt against hers.

Then Stoneclaw stepped away and began to scrape a hole in the ground with his claws. Rainfeather joined him.

Robinwing began to stand, but Pebblefur nosed her down, "Stay," he meowed gently, "Your other kits need you."

Leafshine moved slowly, dreamlike and began digging.

When the hole was deep enough, Stoneclaw grabbed his kit by the scruff. The gray tom kit swung limply, and Leafshine felt a pang of loss.

Robinwing looked away as Stoneclaw dropped Sunkit into the grave.

Robinwing stretched her neck closer to the grave, "Good bye," she whispered.

Stoneclaw poured dirt over the grave and after a few moments, the hole was covered. "Wait," Leafshine meowed, spotting some beautiful golden wildflowers.

She bent down and nipped the stems, then she weaved the flowers over Sunkit's grave. Rainfeather gave her an approving nod and bent down to help.

Once they were done, a lush ring of golden flowers surrounded where Sunkit lay.

"Thank you," Robinwing choked.

Stoneclaw said nothing, but his eyes glistened in loss and grief.

"What are the other kits' names?" Pebblefur asked gently.

Robinwing blinked, as if she had forgotten the other kits were there. She was silent for a few moments, then she parted her jaws to speak.

"The light gray tabby will be Wingkit," she decided, "And the little gray and white tom, Birchkit."

She paused, eying the last kit, a fluffy ginger tom. "Would you like to name your son?" she asked Stoneclaw.

The gray tom looked flustered for a moment, then he took a deep breath, "Flamekit," he meowed, "All our kits will shine, bright as a flame."

Robinwing purred, "That's perfect, Wingkit, Birchkit, and Flamekit."

Stoneclaw nudged Wingkit closer to her mother, as the tabby had strayed farther and could not find her way back.

Leafshine's heart glowed in joy as she watched the three newborn kits suckle contently from their mother. Their fur were drying already, and their bodies looked big and healthy.

 _Not like Sunkit._ Leafshine realized with a jab of grief. _The little tom was half the size of his littermates._

"We should head back now," Pebblefur meowed, glancing at the setting sun, "We can't risk the kits getting cold."

Rainfeather nodded briskly, "Right. Stoneclaw, help Robinwing. Leafshine, take Flamekit, Pebblefur carry Wingkit, and I'll hold Birchkit."

Robinwing struggled to her paws, dislodging the kits, "I don't need help," she hissed, stumbling into Stoneclaw.

The usually snappy tom nosed her gently, "Yes you do. Nothing can happen to you, you have kits to look after."

Robinwing blinked gratefully at her mate as she blundered away.

Leafshine grabbed Flamekit lightly in her jaws. The little tom flailed wildly, squeaking in protest.

Leafshine stifled a purr as she took the wiggling tom back to camp.

"Can I play with them?" Whitekit mewed, looking at his new denmates curiously.

"No, they're too little," his mother, Heatherpelt meowed, "Just watch."

"Where'd they come from?" Whitekit meowed, bewildered, "Did StarClan make them?"

Heatherpelt purred, "They're _Robinwing's_ kits."

"Oh!" Whitekit mewed, understanding flooding his golden gaze, "So Robinwing made them?"

Heatherpelt glanced at Leafshine, amusement lighting in her gaze, "Sort of."

Leafshine purred. The new kits were settling in well, three nights had passed since Robinwing had screeched for help in the woods.

Stoneclaw made sure Robinwing was well pampered, although prey was scarce.

Drizzlepaw came, bounding into camp, Petalpaw on her tail. Both apprentices held prey.

"Well done!" Leafshine praised, seeing Drizzlepaw's squirrel. "You too," she added to Petalpaw.

Petalpaw dropped her mouse into the prey pile, "Drizzlepaw was awesome!" she meowed excitedly, bouncing around, "She set a trap for the mouse, and it came back, right into my paws!"

Drizzlepaw glanced at her paws modestly, "It was nothing," she mumbled.

"You're far too humble!" Dovecloud meowed, coming up from behind, "That'll be able to stifle Haretail's complains for sure!"

Drizzlepaw's eyes gleamed at the praise, "Okay," she mewed happily, "Come on Petalpaw, I can't wait to see Haretail's face when he sees this!"

The two apprentices bounded away side by side.

Dovecloud purred, "Remember the trembling little apprentice she was a few moons back? She's come a long way, and she must have an amazing mentor."

Leafshine gave her ruffled chest fur a few licks in embarrassment.

"I wonder why the Twolegs are cutting down the trees, they've never been off the Thunderpath before," Dovecloud continued, "It's weird, I'll never get Twolegs."

Leafshine nodded, "Let's hope they move on, they're scaring off half the prey!"

"ShadowClan must be feeling the worst of it," Dovecloud meowed, "The monsters are right at the heart of their territory."

"Is it near their camp?" Leafshine asked.

"I think so," Dovecloud cocked her head to one side, "Based on what I'm hearing when I patrol our boundary with them."

"They have kits there," Leafshine meowed, recalling what Dawnstar had announced last Gathering, "Oh, StarClan, that's terrible!"

Leafshine imagined Flamekit, Wingkit, and Birchkit curled up in their mossy den, unaware that in enemy territory, other kits were suffering.

 _StarClan help ShadowClan._


	15. Chapter 15

"Leafshine!" Drizzlepaw called sleepily, dancing across the hollow, "What are we going to do today?"

Leafshine purred at seeing her apprentice so enthusiastic and eager to learn, "I think it's time for your assessment," she meowed, "I've already discussed it with Snowstar and she thinks you and Petalpaw are ready."

Drizzlepaw's eyes widened, "Are you sure I'm ready?"

Leafshine nodded, noticing the spark of Drizzlepaw's old apprehension. _I thought she grew out of it already, I guess one cat can never change that much._

Drizzlepaw gave a nervous bounce, "I'll get Petalpaw," she stammered, racing off towards the apprentices den.

A few moments later, a twitchy Drizzlepaw and a drowsy Petalpaw slipped out of the den. Petalpaw still had clumps of moss caught in her ruffled fur.

"What," Petalpaw yawned, "What did you say we were doing?"

"Taking our warrior assessment," Drizzlepaw explained.

Petalpaw shook her pelt, sending scrapes of moss flying, "Great!" she meowed excitedly, "Finally!"

Drizzlepaw met her sister with a disbelieving gaze, "Aren't you nervous?"

Petalpaw shook her head fiercely, "This is what we've been training for!" she dug her claws into the ground, throwing up clumps of dirt, "I can't wait to finally show off what I've learned!"

 _I wish Drizzlepaw could share Petalpaw's enthusiasm._

"Petalpaw is right," Leafshine meowed, stepping towards the apprentices, "You should be excited to show off all you've learned."

Drizzlepaw nodded stiffly, "I'm just afraid that I'll screw up."

"Nonsense!" Petalpaw growled, "You're brilliant at everything, Drizzlepaw, you just have to show it!"

Leafshine purred, warmth spreading underneath her pelt as she watched the closeness between the two littermates.

"Leafshine!" Brackenwish called across the clearing, "I need to speak with you."

Leafshine whipped around, spotting the ginger she-cat slinking into a clump of bracken. _Why is she hiding?_

Leafshine bounded over to join her.

"Come in here," Brackenwish hissed.

"Why?" Leafshine asked, "Why are you hiding?"

Brackenwish shook her head impatiently, "Hurry!"

Leafshine grumbled inwardly to herself and slipped into the bracken, the branches tugging uncomfortably at her pelt.

"I need to tell you something," Brackenwish took a deep breath, "It's about Marshtail."

"Yes," Leafshine felt a new surge of anger, "Why does he hate Dovecloud and me so much? It's so annoying."

Brackenwish peered outside for a moment, as if expecting the mottled brown tom to emerge from thin air.

"He hates you because you're a kittypet," Brackenwish explained simply.

Leafshine hissed, "I know that!"

"But…" Brackenwish trailed off, "How should I put this?"

"In a way I can understand," Leafshine growled, her impatience growing, "I have an assessment to get to—"

"I know, I know, this'll be quick," Brackenwish promised, "Marshtail isn't clanborn."

"What?" Leafshine meowed, shock pulsing through her fur.

"Well, he's half clanborn," Brackenwish continued, ignoring Leafshine's outburst, "His father was from WindClan, and his mother is a kittypet."

"Then why is he in ThunderClan?" Leafshine demanded.

"WindClan didn't want him, and ThunderClan took him it," Brackenwish meowed heavily, "So basically he hates kittypets because his mother being a kittypet ruined his life, and he hates WindClan because they didn't want him."

"Huh," Leafshine scoffed bitterly, "That's great, so he takes his anger out on me."

"No!" Brackenwish protested, "It's not like that. Marshtail's a good cat, if you get to know him. I've seen that."

"He's a good cat to clanborn cats, not to _kittypets._ " Leafshine snarled.

"You're not a kittypet anymore Leafshine," Brackenwish hissed, surprising Leafshine at the harshness in her meow, "Stop acting like one. You're a ThunderClan warrior, so start acting like one."

Leafshine blinked, at a loss for words.

"I just wanted to tell you," Brackenwish sighed, "You deserved to know. Go on, I know you have to give Drizzlepaw her assessment."

Leafshine backed away slowly, "Why'd you change your mind about me?" she asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Brackenwish's eyes clouded in confusion.

"About Dovecloud and I, you're treating us like clanmates now. In the beginning—"

"Oh, I see," Brackenwish cut her off, "I realized that it doesn't matter where you are from, and what cat you were born to. _Any_ cat can prove themselves to be a noble warrior if they put the effort into it."

"That's, er…" Leafshine stuttered, "Uh…"

"I'll see you later then," Brackenwish meowed, a spark of amusement lighting in her amber eyes, "Good luck giving your assessment."

The ginger she-cat slipped past Leafshine and back into camp.


	16. Chapter 16

Leafshine crept stealthily through the undergrowth, placing her paws down lightly and remaining out of sight.

Drizzlepaw was a few fox-lengths ahead, and she was stalking a thrush. Leafshine's mouth watered, it was the plumpest piece of prey she'd seen in a while.

Drizzlepaw's tail was twitching, most likely in apprehension and nervousness. Leafshine couldn't help but feel annoyed, if this was a normal hunting patrol, Drizzlepaw would have caught the thrust by now, but Drizzlepaw held back, as if unsure what to do.

Leafshine resisted the urge to leap out of the bushes and catch the thrush with a satisfying killing bite.

Finally, Drizzlepaw leapt forward, her paws slithering clumsily along the wet leaves. The crunching of the ground alerted the thrush, and the bird soared upwards. _No!_

At the last moment, Drizzlepaw regained her footing and launched upwards, batting the thrush out of the air. The thrush hit the ground and lay winded.

Drizzlepaw finished her prey off quickly with a swift bite to the neck. Leafshine sighed in relief. _She's made cleaner catches, but a catch is a catch. Especially now, when prey is oddly scarce._

Drizzlepaw scraped at the moist ground with her claws and buried the thrush. Then the gray tabby headed in the direction of where the Great Birch used to stand.

Leafshine followed her apprentice, slipping and weaving among the undergrowth. Drizzlepaw crept along the gnarled roots of the tree stump, glancing in every crevice for prey.

Suddenly, a mouse sped out of a crack. Drizzlepaw jumped back, startled. _What are you doing? Chase!_

Drizzlepaw launched forward, her paws skimming the ground, but as the mouse disappeared into a thorn thicket, Drizzlepaw was forced to cease to pursue.

Drizzlepaw's tail lashed in disappointment, "Mouse dung!" she spat, barely audible.

Leafshine's ear twitched. _She's going to have to do better if she wants to pass this assessment._ Drizzlepaw scanned the rest of the area, but her fail with the mouse seemed to have frightened all the prey off in the area, if there was any other prey.

Drizzlepaw's ears flattened dejectedly, as she padded off towards the meadow that bordered WindClan and ThunderClan. Leafshine shuddered as she remembered the brutality of Breezeflower ripping out Cloudshine's throat.

Then Leafshine realized she had lost sight of Drizzlepaw and panic surged through her. Where was she?

The she heard a small rustle from farther uphill and relief flooded through her. Leafshine bounded towards the noise.

Drizzlepaw's eyes were fixed on a sparrow, perched in its nest on a high branch. _She can't be thinking about going up there!_

Leafshine gritted her teeth and held back. _This is Drizzlepaw's assessment, she has to show off all she's learned. If she does catch the sparrow, that would be a pure miracle._

Drizzlepaw leapt up to a low branch, leaves spraying underneath her. Leafshine growled quietly, she was lucky that first jump didn't scare the bird off.

Drizzlepaw crept along the branch, heading for the trunk. The apprentice dug her claws into the bark and heaved herself upwards, her tail waving back and forth as she struggled to stay balanced.

Leafshine's heart lurched as for a moment, Drizzlepaw momentarily stumbled, one paw sliding back. Then, she dragged herself up to a higher, sturdy branch. She was only one branch underneath the bird now.

Drizzlepaw's eyes were shining now with a new confidence Leafshine had never seen before. _She's so comfortable in the trees. I wonder why…_

Drizzlepaw's hind legs were long and strong, unlike her littermate, Petalpaw's who had shorter, stubbier legs.

Drizzlepaw's gaze narrowed in concentration and she leapt upwards, right at the sparrow. Leafshine gasped, she wasn't even going to stop at the branch to stalk the bird.

Drizzlepaw's claws struck home. The sparrow cawed hoarsely and fell limp. Drizzlepaw stumbled, her claws scrambling over the branch.

Briefly, she hung there, suspending, her claws straining. Then she plummeted. Leafshine bunched her muscles, prepared to launch herself out of the bushes, but somehow, Drizzlepaw recovered.

She caught another lower branch with her hind legs and clambered onto it, shaking the branch dangerously. Drizzlepaw dug her claws into the bark and raised her head, the sparrow clamped in her jaws.

 _Well done! Drizzlepaw really has skill in the trees._ Leafshine's heart fluttered in joy. _I think she's ready!_

A faraway screech made Leafshine jump. Was a clanmate in trouble?

Drizzlepaw had been startled too, but she was in a tree. The gray she-cat stumbled back, scrabbling uselessly at the slick bark.

Drizzlepaw landed with a muted thump on a soft patch of leaves that broke her fall. _Thank StarClan._

Drizzlepaw leapt to her paws, checking herself quickly for injury. Then the apprentice raised her head to taste the air.

Leafshine's ears pricked as another wail broke through the air, she tensed, it was getting closer.

Drizzlepaw's eyes flashed in fear, and she dropped her sparrow to the ground.

A tortoiseshell tabby burst out of the bushes, and Leafshine identified the sharp scent of heather as WindClan.

"Intruder!" Drizzlepaw screeched, fear edged her meow. Drizzlepaw crashed into the warrior, pummeling the she-cat's ribs with her paws.

"No! No! Stop, please!" the warrior pleaded, "I'm not here looking for trouble! Stop!"

"Drizzlepaw stop," Leafshine ordered, slipping out of hiding, "Listen to what this warrior has to say."

The she-cat flashed Leafshine a grateful look.

Drizzlepaw untangled herself from the warrior, her fur ruffled. The apprentice sprang backwards, hissing, "Why are you in ThunderClan territory?" Drizzlepaw's meow trembled.

"The monsters!" the tortoiseshell meowed desperately, "They're destroying our camp! You have to help us, the elders and queens are too weak to get out! They'll kill us all, I barely managed to get out!"

"Fine," Leafshine dipped her head, "I must speak with my leader and—"

"You can't!" the she-cat meowed, "By then, only StarClan knows what will remain of our camp!"

Drizzlepaw spoke up quietly, "We should go, it's what the warrior code states. We can _never_ let another clan go suffer without helping them."

Leafshine glanced back towards camp, then sighed. She knew they were right, it would take too long to go back to camp.

"Okay," Leafshine meowed, "Lead the way."

The tortoiseshell, who identified herself as Dapplefall, weaved back and forth, her paws barely hitting the ground.

Leafshine felt clumsy and exposed, slithering in the wet moor grass. Drizzlepaw stumbled forward, paws slipping. Leafshine lunged forward and grabbed her apprentice by the scruff.

"Thanks," Drizzlepaw panted, racing off again to follow Dapplefall.

The WindClan camp was surrounded by a small enclosure of sandy boulders. Bracken was weaved with thorns at the entrance.

Monsters surrounded the camp on all sides, tearing down the circle of stones that protected the WindClan cats. A wiry brown tom stumbled out, "Dapplefall!" he groaned, falling to his side, "You brought help."

"Not enough I'm afraid," Dapplefall meowed grimly, "Get the kits, elders, and queens out first."

"We know," Leafshine meowed, unable to suppress a flash of irritation. _We're not mouse-brains!_

"Come on!" Drizzlepaw called, her tail lashing, "What are we waiting for?"

Leafshine snorted in amusement at her apprentice's eagerness. _Well this assessment went weird, fast._


	17. Chapter 17

"Go! Go! Go!" Drizzlepaw cried, herding a young apprentice in front of her.

Leafshine bounded away to assist a queen with her three kits. The tabby's eyes flashed in surprise, but the surprise quickly faded into urgency.

Leafshine bent down and grabbed a kit gently by the scruff. The little tabby squealed, "Mama! Why does this cat smell funny?"

"Hush," the queen's meow was muffled by her kit's fur, she flashed Leafshine an embarrassed look.

Leafshine nodded to signal it was fine. The queen herded a sturdy gray tom in front, while she carried a fluffy gray she-cat in her jaws. Leafshine followed, the tabby kit still squirming in her grip.

"Don't be too loud, or the monsters will find you and gobble you up!" the gray tom on the ground flounced.

The tabby squeaked in terror then fell silent. Her wide amber eyes met Leafshine's for a moment, then she looked away.

"Boulderkit!" their mother scolded, "Don't scare your sister!"

"What?" Boulderkit asked innocently, "It's true! Flintclaw said it was!"

The queen snorted, placing her kit gently to the ground, "Thank you for helping me," she meowed softly as Leafshine set her kit down, "Thank you so much."

Leafshine dipped her head, "Always a pleasure to help."

The tabby she-cat bent her head and began licking the ruffled fur of her kits and soothing their cries. _I wonder if Dewthorn and I will ever have kits of our own._ Leafshine gave herself a brisk shake. _Stop thinking about your future, you have a job to do._

"Leafshine!" Glorystar called, relief raw in her meow, "Who else is with you?" The WindClan leader was herding a terrified apprentice. As a warrior passed, she nosed the apprentice towards him, "Go!" she ordered.

The WindClan leader looked around wildly as if expecting more ThunderClan warriors to emerge.

"My apprentice, Drizzlepaw. She's a gray tabby. Dapplefall said we didn't have time to fetch more help so we came right away."

"Where's Poppynose?" a ginger tom demanded.

"Is Poppynose a tabby? A light brown one?" Leafshine offered, recalling the queen she had just helped with her kits.

"Yes," the tom meowed eagerly, "Have you seen her? Is she safe?"

 _This warrior must be Poppynose's mate._ "Yes, in fact, I helped her move her three kits out of camp just a few moments ago," Leafshine meowed.

"Thank StarClan, that's everybody out," the tom sighed in relief.

Glorystar eyed him with piercing golden eyes, "Are we sure that's everybody?"

"Yes," the tom appeared to be in deep thought, "The warriors should all be out. Poppynose and the kits, Flintclaw, Grassface. That's it."

"Good," Glorystar nodded, "Then let's move out."

Once the cats were safely out, a monster crashed into the clearing, the boulder rolling in front of it massive and crushing claws. Glorystar winced as if struck, "Those rocks have sheltered WindClan for more moons than one can count, where are we to go now?"

"You can come with ThunderClan," Drizzlepaw piped up, Leafshine had forgotten she was there, "Snowstar will understand!"

"Thank you young one," Glorystar purred, "But I'm afraid that is too much to ask of you. WindClan has lost their home, but not our spirit. We still have the moor, we can survive."

"Oh, okay," Drizzlepaw looked slightly dejected.

"WindClan thanks you," Glorystar meowed, "You should return home before the sun sets, WindClan will be fine."

"Okay," Leafshine meowed, "Come on Drizzlepaw, let's go home."

The apprentice nodded, then the two cats set off side by side, padding back to their territory.

"Where is StarClan's name have you two been?" Snowstar snarled when Leafshine padded wearily into camp, followed by Drizzlepaw, "We've sent out search patrols and everything! You were supposed to be giving an assessment!"

Dewthorn flashed Leafshine a questioning look. Leafshine ignored him, feeling the stares of her clanmates boring into her pelt.

"We… went to help WindClan," Leafshine meowed awkwardly, shifting her paws.

Marshtail snorted and nudged Brackenwish, "See, I told you, she is a traitor."

"Hush Marshtail," Ferntail hissed. Brackenwish gave Leafshine an uncertain look.

"You went into _enemy_ territory to _help_?" Snowstar's growl was so quiet, it was terrifying.

"WindClan's camp was being destroyed!" Leafshine meowed, "A warrior came and pleaded for help."

"And you went without telling any cat?" Snowstar hissed.

"I… I… thought it would take too long," Leafshine stammered.

"And you didn't have the thought to send Drizzlepaw to?" Snowstar's meow was cold.

"I…" Leafshine trailed off. _How could I be such a mouse-brain? Sending Drizzlepaw to fetch more help was the obvious thing to do!_

"This is unacceptable Leafshine, running off, scaring the entire clan. That was a _mouse-brained_ thing to do!" Snowstar growled.

Leafshine dipped her head in embarrassment, "Yes Snowstar, it won't happen again."

A hint of softness entered Snowstar's eyes, "I understand you had good intentions, but you must _always_ ask before going out on some mission."

"Yes, I understand," Leafshine meowed, "May I speak about WindClan?"

"Go ahead," Snowstar's ears pricked in interest.

"A squadron of monsters attacked their camp today," Leafshine reported, raising her voice to every cat, "They tore down all the trees, boulders, and undergrowth. WindClan's camp is completely destroyed."

Gasps of shock and apprehension rose from the crowd. "Is it going to happen to us?" some cat called from the back of the group.

"Where is WindClan now?" Snowstar asked calmly.

"Sheltering somewhere on the moor." Leafshine meowed, dipping her head to show she was done.

"Thank you Leafshine, you did a brave thing to help WindClan," Snowstar nodded slightly, "Ferntail, with me. We will discuss this new possible danger. Dismissed."

The clan deputy broke away from the crowd and bounded to join her leader in the lichen den Snowstar slept in.

"Attack!" Flamekit's excited squeal shattered the silence. The little flame-colored tom launched himself at Wingkit, bowling his sister over. Wingkit squeaked indignantly, her fur newly dusty, "Hey!"

Birchkit wasn't playing, his gray and white fur was neatly groomed, Leafshine suspected by himself, as there were a few tufts of fur sticking up in some hard-to-reach areas.

The kit sat in between his mother and his father, holding himself in a dignified matter, his head held high.

Leafshine purred as Flamekit and Wingkit began creeping up on their unsuspecting brother. Flamekit had a wonderful hunting crouch, perfectly balanced, but his little tail kept swishing. Wingkit's rump stuck in the air, giving her a duck-like look as she crept up towards Birchkit.

Flamekit shot forward, knocking Birchkit off his paws. Wingkit jumped in glee, "Go Flamekit! Go!"

The two kits tussled in the dust, their parents watching fondly. "Cut his paws from under him, Flamekit," Stoneclaw encouraged, picking up the ginger tom gently.

Flamekit nodded and charged at his brother again, hooking his paws from underneath. Birchkit crashed to the floor, wailing, "It's not fair! You're on his side!"

Robinwing purred, "Dodge him then, silly!"

Birchkit clambered to his paws, shaking the dust off his fur, "I don't want to play anymore!" he mewled plaintively, "My coat is all dirty now! I'd just groomed it."

He glared at Flamekit. Stoneclaw wrapped his tail around Birchkit, making the kit fall over, "Hey! Warriors don't mind a little dust! Go! Fight!"

"Maybe they are a little tired," Robinwing meowed, seeing a giant yawn from Flamekit.

"No!" Wingkit piped up, "We're… we're—" she broke off with a massive yawn.

"Yes, you are," Robinwing meowed affectionately, "To the nursery you all go."

"Awwwww," all three kits complained, but they began tottering away as Robinwing herded them back into the nursery.

"They're all a pawful," Dovecloud's mew from right beside Leafshine made her jump.

"Oh yes! Yes they are, but Robinwing can take them," Leafshine purred.

"Can you tell me what happened? I want to hear it from you, personally," Dovecloud meowed, flicking her tail, "Come over here."

"So… Drizzlepaw was—oh! Drizzlepaw needs to fetch her catches!" Leafshine cried, remembering all of a sudden, "All the prey she caught during her assessment is still buried!"

"I already sent Petalpaw to fetch the prey Drizzlepaw caught, "A thrush and a sparrow, right?"

"Yes, thank you," Leafshine meowed gratefully, "How'd Petalpaw do?"

Dovecloud purred, "She did wonderfully. She caught a squirrel after a bit of scrambling, but she still managed to catch it. She caught a small mouse with a neat pounce and a rabbit."

Leafshine nodded, "Drizzlepaw caught a nice thrush, the prey finally seemed to have a bit of flesh on its bones. Then she climbed up to high branch and grabbed a sparrow off its branch with one leap!"

Dovecloud nodded, "I think both our apprentices are ready to become warriors."

"You should tell Snowstar," Leafshine meowed, "She's still a little angry with me."

Dovecloud brushed Leafshine's pelt with her tail briefly before heading off in the direction of Snowstar's den.

Drizzlepaw and Petalpaw were exchanging news. Drizzlepaw seemed to be telling Petalpaw her account of the monster invasion in the WindClan.

Leafshine padded up to the two apprentices.

"…and the monsters ripped the boulders out of the ground?" Petalpaw was saying, her eyes wide.

Drizzlepaw nodded, "One monster took two or three boulders and rolled them on the ground!"

"No way!" Petalpaw gasped, "I wish I could have seen that!"

"No," Drizzlepaw shuddered, "It was horrible!"

"Oh! It's Leafshine!" Petalpaw meowed, finally noticing Leafshine.

"Yes," Leafshine meowed, "Dovecloud and I both agree that both of you are to become warriors."

Petalpaw's eyes began to glow, "Really? That's great! Yes!"

Drizzlepaw's paws shifted, "But I missed a mouse."

Leafshine snorted, "Every warrior misses prey once in a while. You caught more than you lost."

Drizzlepaw nodded glumly, "But it was awful!"

Leafshine gave her apprentice a hard lick, "And every warrior makes mistakes, it's part of life. You and I will both make numerous more mistakes before we pass on to StarClan. Now stop sulking! You're going to be made a warrior!"

* * *

 **Would you please give suggestions for Drizzlepaw and Petalpaw's warrior names? I'm pulling a blank here, thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey look! I'm still alive! Sorry for not up **dating in FOREVER. I don't know why I didn't. I guess I kind of lost interest in the story for a little, but I'm back now! Expect the final chapter soon! (hopefully)****

* * *

Leafshine gave her fur neatly groomed fur a final lick before striding over, across the clearing to join Dovecloud. Dovecloud sat very straight, her light gray fur slight ruffled.

Leafshine smoothed the larger tufts of fur down with one paw, "You look nervous," she teased gently.

"Do I?" Dovecloud meowed, her eyes still fixed in the distance.

"Yes, you're sitting straight like a tree and your eyes are really big," Leafshine purred, "Why are you nervous? You aren't being made a warrior!"

"I don't know," Dovecloud admitted, bending down and licking her fur self-consciously, "I'm just… thinking…" The gray warrior trailed off, her gaze fixing on the horizon once more.

"About what?" Leafshine ventured.

"Nothing in particular," Dovecloud breathed, "Just… stuff."

Leafshine and Dovecloud sat in awkward silence, not finding anything to converse about.

Leafshine was relieved when Snowstar began the meeting.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather round the Highrock for a clan meeting!" she yowled, springing up onto the Highrock.

The moonlight caught her fur, turning it into a mystical silver color.

Leafshine watched quietly as the members of ThunderClan began to assemble. Dewthorn slid out of the warriors den, flexing his claws. Ivywhisker padded into the clearing, yawning. Pebblefur paced over from the fresh-kill pile, his eyes sparking in anticipation.

Dewthorn sidled over to Leafshine, his green eyes bright, "Hey," he meowed casually, "Congratulations, I hear Drizzlepaw's being made a warrior."

"Petalpaw too," Dovecloud added in immediately.

"Yeah," Dewthorn nodded, "I wonder what names Snowstar'll give them."

"That's up to her to decide," Leafshine shrugged, "I'm sure it'll be a fine name."

"You must be proud," Dewthorn nudged Leafshine's shoulder playfully.

"I am," Leafshine meowed, feeling a warm stirring in her belly, "Very proud. Drizzlepaw deserves this moment." Her eyes flicked to where the two apprentices were waiting, beside their mother, Pinetail, and their father, Mouseclaw.

Petalpaw looked about to burst with excitement, and she shoved Pinetail away as the brown she-cat tried to slick down a tuft of cream colored fur.

Drizzlepaw's eyes were pools of anxiety and anticipation, and her paws twitched in nervous anticipation. Mouseclaw was meowing something in the gray apprentice's ear, and Drizzlepaw merely nodded and looked more nervous.

 _I wish she would relax a bit._ Leafshine thought to herself. _It would only do her good._

Leafshine shifted her attention back to Snowstar. The white tabby she-cat's eyes were fixed on Petalpaw and Drizzlepaw.

"Dovecloud," the ThunderClan leader meowed, her voice as smooth as running water, "Has Petalpaw proved to be worthy of becoming a ThunderClan warrior tonight?"

Dovecloud straightened even further, which Leafshine thought was impossible, "Yes Snowstar," the warrior meowed clearly, "Petalpaw made outstanding catches in her assessment, and has proved to be worthy of her new title."

Murmurs of approval echoed Dovecloud's words. Leafshine felt a pang of bitterness. Dovecloud spoke so smoothly, any cat would think she had practiced the words a thousand times.

Leafshine was drawn back to the ceremony as Snowstar called her name, "Leafshine, is Drizzlepaw ready to become a ThunderClan warrior tonight?"

"Yes," Leafshine cleared her throat, hoping her voice sounded powerful and calm, "Drizzlepaw is a fine hunter and fighter, and she deserves to be a warrior tonight."

Snowstar nodded in satisfaction and Leafshine sat back down in relief. At least he hadn't tripped over her own words.

Dewthorn was grinning at her, his tail swishing mischievously.

"What?" Leafshine hissed.

"Nothing," Dewthorn meowed, though his eyes still glinted.

Leafshine gave herself a shake and turned away with a small, yet audible huff, and returned her attention to Snowstar, who was calling Petalpaw forward.

The cream-furred apprentice was trembling with excitement as she bounded forwards eagerly. Dovecloud's eyes lit in pride as she watched the apprentice's efforts to keep still.

"Petalpaw," Snowstar meowed warmly, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

The entire clan was silent, every cat knew the importance of this oath to become a warrior.

"I do!" Petalpaw answered immediately, her tail lashing in passion.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give to you your warrior name. From this moment forward, you shall be known as Petalfire. We honor you for you strength and enthusiasm, and we honor you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Snowstar meowed, dipping down to allow Petalfire to lick her shoulder fur.

"Petalfire! Petalfire! Petalfire!" the clan chanted.

The newly made warrior puffed her chest out in pride as she basked in her clanmates' greetings.

Pinetail threw her head back and yowled her daughter's name to the twinkling stars above, and Mouseclaw pressed his fur against Pinetail's flank, his eyes lit with pride.

Snowstar waited respectfully for the clamor to die down, and when silence finally ruled over, she resumed the ceremony.

"Drizzlepaw, step forward," Snowstar meowed kindly, turning her piercing blue gaze to the small gray apprentice.

Drizzlepaw stumbled forward nervously, her fur bushed upwards. The clan watched in silence as Drizzlepaw halted in front of Snowstar, her head bowed.

"Drizzlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Snowstar meowed solemnly.

Drizzlepaw lifted her chin, her eyes clearing, "I do," she responded determinedly. Leafshine's heart danced in pride as she watched her apprentice blossom into a warrior.

Snowstar smiled, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I grant you your warrior name, Drizzlefeather. We honor you for your determination and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Drizzlefeather's eyes lit in delight as her clanmates' began to chant her name.

"Drizzlefeather! Drizzlefeather! Drizzlefeather!" Leafshine yowled enthusiastically, her voice merging in with the countless others.

Drizzlefeather bent down to lick Snowstar's shoulder and the ThunderClan leader placed her muzzle gently on the new warrior.

As soon as Snowstar dismissed the ceremony, Pinetail rushed over to Leafshine and Dovecloud, to Leafshine's surprise.

"Thank you!" the warrior gushed, "For everything. Petalfire and Drizzlefeather couldn't have had better mentors." Her eyes glowed in appreciation.

"It's nothing," Leafshine replied, embarrassed, "Any warrior would do the same."

"Yes," Dovecloud agreed.

"I was so afraid that Drizzlefeather wouldn't do well as an apprentice," Pinetail continued in an undertone, "She was just so nervous and anxious."

"She'll make a fine warrior," Leafshine meowed confidently, "She's skilled in almost everything, she just needs to relax more and trust herself."

"Yes, she does," Pinetail nodded, then changed the subject suddenly, "You and Dewthorn seem to be the cutest new couple in the clan," she meowed teasingly.

Leafshine blinked, "We are?"

"Old Haretail's been spreading rumors around," Pinetail meowed lightly, "He's saying you'll be expecting kits soon."

"What?" Leafshine meowed, shock pulsing from under her pelt, "Dewthorn and I are great friends, and maybe future mates. But we're not expecting kits anytime soon!"

"It's just a thought, Leafshine," Pinetail purred, "Settle down."

"Anyway, it's not ideal time," Leafshine continued, "With the Twolegs so close."

"Yes, I know," Pinetail murmured, "Poor Robinwing's got her paws full with those three."

The brown warrior jerked her head in the direction of the nursery. Over the clamor, Leafshine picked up small wails coming from within the den. She reconginzed Flamekit's squeal, "Why can't we be warriors like Petalfire and Drizzlefeather?"

"Hush Flamekit," Robinwing scolded, although her mew was thick with affection for the small ginger tom, "You haven't even been apprenticed yet."

"I want to now!" Flamekit squealed, "We're three whole moons old!"

"Yeah!" Leafshine had to strain her ears to pick up Wingkit's softer meow beside Flamekit's.

"Hush, all of you," Robinwing hissed, and Leafshine caught a hint of irritation. She must have had the conversation with her kits many times.

"I wasn't talking though!" Birchkit protested.

"Hush!" Robinwing repeated.

"I'll leave you two then," Pinetail's meow broke Leafshine's thoughts, her gaze was alight with amusement as she flicked her tail at Dewthorn.

Leafshine waited until the dusky brown warrior was out of earshot, then turned to Dewthorn.

"You look like a rabbit," Dewthorn pointed out, his tail curling neatly above his white paws.

"Why?" Leafshine meowed crossly, her whiskers twitching.

"You're ears are stuck up like this," Dewthorn meowed, stretching his ears in imitation of Leafshine. He was right, it did look like a rabbit.

"Shut up," Leafshine mewed hotly, giving Dewthorn a light cuff around the ear.

Dewthorn just purred, "Deersong's been talking a lot recently."

"Deersong's a chatty cat," Leafshine indicated, with a twitch of her ears.

"I know," Dewthorn pressed, "But it's gossip about _us_."

Leafshine froze, "She's been listening to Haretail's hasn't she?" she growled, surprising herself at the hardness in her mew.

"Yeah," Dewthorn wasn't bothered by Leafshine's tone, his bright green eyes were fixed intently on her, making her feel uncomfortable, "But do _you_ believe it?"

"I… I…" Leafshine stammered. What was she to say? Dewthorn was a great friend, but she was afraid telling him the truth would tear their relationship, "It's too soon to tell," she meowed firmly.

"But what if the timing was ideal? What if we'd moved on from 'it's too soon to tell'," Dewthorn continued, his gaze searching hers.

"Are you asking to be mates," Leafshine meowed bluntly.

"Maybe," Dewthorn cocked his head to one side, "Would you like that?"

"I…" Leafshine's words dried in her throat. She knew what she wanted to say. Yes. But was it too soon? She didn't want kits yet, not with the Twolegs lurking somewhere in the forest. That was the logical decision, she told herself. Yet another half of her wanted it, a horrible nagging sensation that spread from the tip of her tail to her paws.

"Yes," Leafshine gushed, her chest stirring, "Yes, I would."

Dewthorn's tail stood straight up, and his eyes twinkled in delight, "Really? For sure?"

"Yes," Leafshine confirmed, purring loudly. Love blossomed her heart, blinding out the other mixed feelings of guilt, regret, and apprehension.

Dewthorn purred with her, twining his tail with hers. He pressed his muzzle affectionately against Leafshine's flank, "I love you," he murmured.


	19. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hello all,**

 **I know it's been a while, but I have finally decided to continue this story... this one is complete... so I will move on to the next one in the series, and I hope I will be able to update more.**

 **Thanks for your time,**

 **Leaf**


End file.
